Comme Chien et Chat
by deedo valentine
Summary: WARNING! Yaoi ! Slash HPDM ! Ne tient pas compte du tome 7 ! Cette histoire se passe durant la septième année à Poudlard. Harry est un Animagus et s'aventure chaque nuit dehors...mais cette nuit là, tout ne se passera pas tout à fait comme d'habitude
1. Notes de début

Quelques pitites notes de l'auteur :

Tout d'abord bonjour à toutes et à tous !!!

Me voilà de retour avec cette fic ! Je l'avais supprimée de il y a quelques temps (je tenais à supprimer et à rectifier quelques petites choses qui me semblaient pas très correct dans cette fic ; ), ça m'ennuyait à cause des reviews que j'avais reçues alors ( et je remercie encore tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé de par ces reviews à continuer cette histoire ! )…mais je ne me voyais pas faire autrement…

Bref, me voici de retour ! ( Et non, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour XD ) J'ai également divisé mes chapitres en de petits chapitres, je pense que c'est plus lisible comme cela et surtout, avec de petits chaps. de 4-5 pages, je pense continuer de manière plus régulière ! (enfin j'espère XD )

Ah oui, désolé aussi pour les titres des chapitres, ils sont nuls je sais mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux XDDD

Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !


	2. Chapter 1

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre imprévu

Cette nuit là, tout était calme. Le vent soufflait en une douce brise, faisant agréablement vibrer les feuilles des arbres, tout juste naissantes. La lune à demie pleine luisait dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, illuminant de sa pâle lueur les forêts, plaines et lacs ainsi que les innombrables tours du château, lui donnant un air presque fantomatique.

Et comme il les aimait, ces nuits là ! Ces nuits où rien ne pouvait nuire à sa tranquillité, où il se sentait libre, où tout était si paisible.

Le jeune loup, du haut du rocher où il s'était assis, contemplait ainsi chaque nuit la beauté de ce paysage dont il ne se lassait jamais, poussant de temps à autre un hurlement significatif, communiquant ainsi avec ses congénères.

En neuf semaines à peine, à force de volonté, d'acharnement, et grâce à l'aide de sa meilleure amie, le sorcier était parvenu à devenir animagus. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père et ses amis faisaient si souvent le mur, enfreignant sans vergogne le règlement de l'école !

C'était une sensation absolument merveilleuse, une liberté telle que l'on ne pouvait l'éprouver qu'en tant qu'animal ! Il avait longtemps hésité à la forme qu'il voulait prendre. Il avait tout d'abord penser au cerf, en mémoire de son père, mais avait renoncer par la suite car il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à porter ses énormes bois au dessus du crâne et il avait surtout, à tort bien entendu, peur de prendre ces machins là dans les branches et de rester coincé pour un temps indéterminé ! On ne savait jamais après tout ! Et puis un cerf…à coup sûr, discret comme il l'était, il se serait fait repérer par Hagrid en moins de deux ! Non, lui, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un animal beaucoup plus furtif, beaucoup plus silencieux…

Et après moult tergiversions, il avait donc choisi, à l'instar de son parrain, le loup. Cet animal magnifique, aux sens, et en particulier l'odorat, si développés, était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se faufiler hors des murs de Poudlard et partir à la découverte du monde nocturne extérieur.

Et c'est ainsi que le Survivant se retrouvait presque chaque soir à fureter dans les bois, de ci de là, au gré de ses envies, terminant la plupart du temps sa soirée assis sur son rocher à observer les environs.

Bon, certes, au début il avait eu quelques ennuis. Déjà parce qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à rester animagus toute la nuit, reprenant alors forme humaine de temps à autres. Mais aussi parce que, ayant grandi comme un bon petit humain digne de ce nom, il ne connaissait rien aux lois que Dame Nature avait cru bon d'instaurer dans ces forêts ! Personne ne lui avait dit, à lui, que les loups ne sont pas solitaires, qu'ils vivent en meutes, et que dans celles-ci il y a le mâle dominant, et les autres ! Et tous lui doivent le respect ! Et ils n'ont pas intérêt à se rebeller sinon ça va mal !

C'est comme ça que notre petit Harry Potter avait, trop heureux de se faire des amis de sa « race », débarqué une nuit parmi la meute, chose qui n'avait déjà pas été très bien accepté par le mâle Alpha, mais qu'en plus, chose impardonnable, il s'était accaparé deux trois bouts de viandes appartenant au Chef, qu'il ne se soumettait pas la queue entre les « jambes » devant ce dernier et qu'en plus il ne lui léchait pas la truffe à tout bout de champ en signe de respect ! Et là, ça avait été mal…très mal…autrement dit il s'était fait chasser à coups de crocs, ( Pour ne pas dire à coups de pied au cul, mais là ça ne signifierait grand-chose ! ) le mâle Alpha réaffirmant par l'occasion sa suprématie sur le groupe.

Non mais ! Il sortait d'où ce blanc bec qui se croyait tout permis !?

Bref, après tout, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas un vrai loup et n'avait donc pas besoin d'une meute ! Mais bon…il n'aurait pourtant pas dit non au fait de se faire quelques compagnons de jeu. Ce qui était amusant, lorsque l'on devenait animagus, c'est que l'on prenait l'apparence de l'animal en question, mais aussi le comportement !

Harry s'étira longuement et bailla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire tout en poussant un léger couinement. Il avait soif. Il avait soif, et il fallait qu'il se bouge.

Le canidé se leva paresseusement et s'ébroua, puis il se dirigea vers le lac en contrebas. Il s'approcha du bord de l'eau et se pencha pour étancher sa soif, la surface miroitante lui renvoyant son reflet, celui d'un jeune loup encore frêle, aux yeux verts et aux longs poils noirs et luisants, mise à part une légère tâche blanche rappelant vaguement sa cicatrice sur son front.

Sachant qu'une année humaine représente sept ans chez un chien, Harry en loup ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans et par conséquent il n'était pas encore très imposant.

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque qu'un bruit sourd provenant du bois attira son attention.

C'était un grognement, à environ cinquante mètres de là, suivit de près par quelques feulements distinctifs.

Un nouveau grognement précéda un cri violent, comme un miaulement, et il n'en fallut pas plus au sorcier pour attiser sa curiosité et pour se décider à aller voir d'où venaient ces cris.

Il se faufila aisément à travers les épais fourrés et s'approcha à tâtons de la source sonore qui l'avait alertée :

Les grognements étaient visiblement ceux d'un énorme renard qui s'attaquait, non pas à une belette ou autre rongeur du genre, mais à un pauvre petit chat, prostré contre une souche au pied d'un énorme chêne, toutes griffes et crocs dehors, donnant des petits coups de pattes désespérés contre l'énorme bête sauvage.

Ni une ni deux, Harry sauta hors du bosquet et alla s'interposer entre le renard et le chat. Il n'allait tout de même pas assister au meurtre de ce pauvre animal innocent sous prétexte qu'il faisait lui aussi parti, à cet instant, de la faune locale !

Le renard, surpris, fixa Harry avec des yeux ronds. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour. Il tenait à son territoire, certes, mais pas assez pour se mesurer avec un loup ! Car là était bel et bien la raison de sa violente querelle avec ce chat ! Ce petit avorton avait osé pénétré sur_son_ territoire ! Non mais quel culot !

En voyant le loup retrousser ses babines et dévoiler sa belle paire de canines, le renard fit volte-face et partit sans demander son reste.

Harry poussa un petit grognement de contentement en voyant la bestiole s'éloigner, puis retourna son attention sur le chat. Celui-ci était toujours contre le tronc et le regardait, apeuré.

Certes, sous cette forme, il n'était pas étonnant que le pauvre chaton tremble de peur devant lui.

Harry se concentra, puis, en quelques secondes à peine, tout changea en lui : ses poils disparurent, ses membres postérieurs s'allongèrent, ceux antérieurs raccourcirent, sa truffe disparut, ses yeux perdirent de leur acuité….il était redevenu humain.

Le chat le regardait toujours, mais plus de la même façon. Il n'était plus transi d'effroi mais paraissait plutôt…surpris. Très surpris. « Et il y a de quoi ! » pensa Harry.

Il s'accroupi et approcha sa main du petit félin, puis, constatant qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, il le caressa doucement. Harry estima que, vu sa taille, il ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'un an. Il avait une magnifique fourrure couleur crème, presque blanche, particulièrement soyeuse et de beaux yeux couleur du ciel d'orage.

« Et bien, on peux dire que tu as eu de la chance toi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. Le chat, tout à coup paniqué, comme s'il avait reprit ses esprits, recula encore un peu plus contre l'arbre, semblant chercher du regard une issue quelconque.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais » dit t'il en voyant le poil de l'animal s'hérisser. Il approcha encore sa main mais cette fois la pauvre bête ne se laissa pas faire, feulant et griffant la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'affection particulière pour les chats, mais celui-ci était tout bonnement adorable.

D'un geste à la fois rapide et habile, Harry saisit l'animal par la peau du cou et le souleva au niveau de son visage. La petite bête, ainsi immobilisée, pendouillait lamentablement et fixait Harry avec un regard incertain.

« Tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de me griffer ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal je t'ai dit…. » Délicatement, il cala la petite créature contre lui et le serra entre ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos. L'animal, qui s'était tout d'abord figé en sentant ces bras l'entourer, se détendit progressivement sous les caresses et, malgré lui, oh oui ! bien malgré lui, se mit à ronronner bruyamment.

« Tu sais, je vais t'appeler Blacky…je trouve ça amusant ! » Tout en disant cela, Harry s'était levé et traversait la forêt d'un pas rapide. Il était déjà tard et il devait rentrer.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas bien loin de l'école, car retraverser la forêt interdite sous cette apparence, ça n'était pas franchement rassurant. Bon, il avait déjà vu pire, bien pire…et puis ça n'était pas la première fois, mais quand même ! En loup, c'était bien plus pratique !

Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à abandonner le chaton dans la forêt. Qu'allait-il faire en plus ? Il était apparemment seul et, vu sa taille, ne survivrait pas longtemps dans ces bois.

Il parcourut le parc du château à la hâte, le chaton toujours blottit dans lui et toujours en train de ronronner comme un moteur. A l'horizon, le ciel, qui était encore obscure quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, commençait à s'éclaircir.Au fur et à mesure, les étoiles disparaissaient, faisant place à l'aube, tandis qu'Harry regagnait son dortoir, son nouveau compagnon dans les bras….

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre II : Point de vue

_Il parcourut le parc du château à la hâte, le chaton toujours blottit dans lui et toujours en train de ronronner comme un moteur. A l'horizon, le ciel, qui était encore obscure quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, commençait à s'éclaircir.Au fur et à mesure, les étoiles disparaissaient, faisant place à l'aube, tandis qu'Harry regagnait son dortoir, son nouveau compagnon dans les bras…._

Oui, lorsque l'on est animagus, l'instinct de l'animal que l'on incarne prend le dessus sur notre propre instinct humain.Et ce fut à ses dépend que Draco Malfoy l'apprit cette nuit là.

Quelle idée d'avoir voulu s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite ! lui qui restait toujours aux abords du parc. Quelle idée d'avoir mis les pieds, ou plutôt les pattes, sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien ! Il l'avait bien senti pourtant, cette odeur bizarre un peu partout sur ces arbres ! Il l'avait senti oui, mais trop tard ! Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, de reprendre forme humaine, lorsque l'autre boule de poils à qui il aurait fichu un bon coup de pied dans les côtes s'il n'avait pas été en animagus lui avait bondi dessus, lui assenant de violents coups de patte qu'il avait évités de justesse.

Oh mais il finirait bien par retomber dessus, un jour, sur ce fichu renard qui l'avait mis dans un tel embarras ! Et là il se vengerait, oh que oui ! Il ferait moins le fier, l'autre sac à puces, quand il le verrait en humain, à sa merci !

Et il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de réagir lorsque ce loup avait bondi devant lui et avait chassé le renard.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! A la merci d'un loup ! il était fichu ! Et en plus il avait oublié sa baguette….donc se retransformer ne servirait à rien, il serait tout autant à la merci du fauve, en humain….

Mais là, la stupeur et le choc l'emportèrent sur la peur lorsqu'il vit le loup changer de forme, et pas n'importe quelle forme ! Harry Potter ! Sur toute une école entière, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur lui !

Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné : Il ne pouvait pas changer de forme. Si Potter découvrait qui il était, il était pour ainsi dire foutu !

Demain, toute l'école serait au courant que lui, le sublime Draco Malfoy, était un misérable chaton en tant qu'animagus et que Potter lui avait sauvé la vie devant l'ultime danger que représentait un féroce renard !

Bon, une issue, trouver une issue ! se sauver, et vite ! très vite ! C'est alors qu'il avait, de toute la force de ces petites pattes, donné des coups de griffes à l'autre abruti qui essayait de le caresser ! Et….trop tard !

Brusquement, il s'était sentit soulever de terre par la peau de son cou.

« Quel crétin ! »

Dans cette position humiliante, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Toujours aussi rapidement, il fut calé entre les bras chauds du garçon et sentit se dernier lui prodiguer des caresses comme jamais il n'en avait eues !

Bon, certes, techniquement, il n'en avait jamais eues, que ce soit sous forme humaine ou animale…Il y avait bien Pansy qui lui caressait les cheveux de temps en temps, mais jamais de cette façon…C'était tellement bon ! « Stupides instincts félins ! » jura t'il intérieurement alors que sa propre gorge vibrait, émettant le son caractéristique de son bien être et de sa satisfaction personnelle.

Impossible. Il lui était impossible, alors que ce stupide Gryffondor le caressait comme ça, de l'attaquer et de se sauver. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, s'était de se caler plus confortablement pour profiter un maximum de ces soins affectueux.

Et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut le drame ! Il constata avec effroi qu'il était arrivé dans le dortoir de Potter et que celui-ci s'était affalé sur son lit, lui-même toujours dans ses bras.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme sous cette forme ! Surtout pas ! Sinon il redeviendrait humain et là, ça serait une véritable catastrophe.

Il se força alors à garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée : Quelle idée d'être un chat ! Là où il était, il avait si chaud, et les caresses d'Harry dans son poil, un vrai bonheur ! Tout ce qu'il fallait à un chat pour s'endormir heureux ! et lui était obligé de lutter comme un miséreux contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait pourtant !

Quel délivrance lorsqu'il sentit enfin les mains de Potter s'arrêter progressivement et qu'il le vit s'endormir !

Sans plus attendre, il se leva et partit précipitamment. Une fois dans les couloirs du château, il se permit enfin de reprendre forme humaine et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud.

Franchement ! Non mais quelle idée d'être un chat ! Pendant des semaines il s'était entraîné pour se métamorphoser en superbe panthère ! Voire pendant des mois…et tout ce qu'il avait réussit à obtenir, c'était l'apparence d'un misérable chaton maigrelet !

Mais ça, même sous la torture, jamais il ne l'avouerait ! Lui dirait qu'être un chat était bien plus pratique, c'était petit, agile et discret, parfait pour se faufiler un peu partout !

Mais en réalité…il avait juste été incapable d'obtenir le résultat qu'il avait désiré. Et Potter, lui, avait réussit à devenir ce superbe loup à l'épaisse fourrure noire ! Pff ! Et l'avait secouru, comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était ! toujours à partir à la rescousse !

Et ce surnom tout aussi stupide, « Blacky » ! ça ne ressemblait vraiment à rien ! Alors qu'il était pratiquement aussi blanc que la neige !

Là Draco repensa, bien malgré lui, aux nombreuses et oh combien délicieuses caresses qu'il avait reçues de la part de l'autre garçon ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à l'évocation de se souvenir et il en eu sincèrement honte.

Foutu Potter ! Jamais il ne lui foutrait la paix ! Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était surtout lui qui le cherchait constamment….enfin, ça, c'était _avant_.

Oui, bien avant les derniers évènements qui avaient fait trembler le monde sorcier et avait chamboulés sa petite vie tranquille d'enfant gâté.

Depuis, entre eux, ça n'était plus vraiment comme autrefois. Oh il y avait toujours les insultes de temps à autre, aux croisements des couloirs, mais rien de bien véhément. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire exactement.

L'année précédente, avant les vacances d'été, Dumbledore était mort. Pratiquement par sa faute.

Du regret ? Des remords ? Ah c'était donc ça ! le nom que l'on donnait à ces sentiments étranges et inconnus qui tiraillaient un petit coin de son cerveau à chaque fois qu'il y repensait ?

S'il n'avait pas rejoint, grâce à Rogue, l'Ordre du Phénix à ce moment là, il serait sans doute mort, tué par Voldemort pour avoir failli à sa tâche.

Et si ça n'avait pas été cette fois là, ça l'aurait sans aucun doute été, tôt ou tard. Et avec lui aurait aussi périe sa mère. Car il était incapable de tuer. Il détestait les Sangs de Bourbe, méprisait la plupart de ces semblables…et pourtant, contrairement à feu son père, il était incapable de tuer…Jeter des sorts oui, voire des sorts un peu cruels, pas de problème ! C'était même amusant souvent ! Mais tuer…non…il n'avait aucun courage, aucune force mentale…

Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un gamin puéril, comme beaucoup d'autres de cet âge d'ailleurs, qui aimait ridiculiser et jouer les pires tours possibles à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas…Il était…un sale gosse, voilà tout. Juste un sale gosse qui, dans le fond, n'était pas _si_ méchant.

Et lorsqu'il avait gagné l'Ordre, tous l'avaient regardé de travers…mais ils l'avaient accepté malgré tout.

Sa mère avait été cachée elle aussi et Rogue, dont il ignorait le rôle d'espion jusque là, avait prétendu avoir perdu la trace de Malfoy junior au Lord noir. Et Malfoy senior était mort, assassiné en prison par ses anciens compères, les Mangemorts, sur les ordres de Voldemort. Il le regrettait. Malfoy senior avait eu beau être ce qu'il était, ça avait été un père merveilleux, presque exemplaire.

Et Harry Potter, celui qui aurait du lui sauter à la gorge en apprenant qu'il s'était rallié à l'Ordre, qui aurait du vouloir se venger de la mort de celui pour qui il avait eu tant d'affection, n'avait rien fait. N'avait rien dit. Et Draco n'avait pas compris. Car il ne savait pas que cette nuit là, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry l'avait vu et qu'il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux que Draco Malfoy n'avait _jamais_ vraiment voulu tuer le sorcier et qu'il était bien plus fragile mentalement que ce que tout le monde semblait croire. Que, quelque part, au fond de lui, il était humain, et que, cette nuit là, il avait tremblé de terreur et d'angoisse devant les évènements qu'il avait lui-même engendrés…

Puis, après plusieurs mois de recherches, Harry, avec l'aide de l'Ordre, avait détruit tous les Horcruxes…puis Voldemort lui-même et ses séides. Et Rogue était mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, à lui, Harry Potter, lorsqu'un sort avait failli l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de terrasser le Lord.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés. Ils étaient finalement retournés à Poudlard, finir leurs études, leur septième et dernière année….

Voilà ce qu'il en était de leur vie, en ce septième jour de printemps qui venait définitivement de marquer un tournant dans leurs vies, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient encore…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 3

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre III : Le courageux Malfoy

_Voilà ce qu'il en était de leur vie, en ce septième jour de printemps qui venait définitivement de marquer un tournant dans leurs vies, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient encore…_

Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, surpris de ne pas trouver « Blacky » à ses côtés. Il le chercha un peu partout dans les dortoirs et s'aperçut avec tristesse que le petit animal était parti.

Déçu, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit à la salle commune en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

La journée se passa sans embûche et le soir arriva bien vite. Comme à son habitude, Harry reprit sa forme animale et parti discrètement de l'école. Ses amis étaient, bien entendu, au courant de ses virées nocturnes, mais ils comprenaient que le jeune homme ait besoin de se retrouver seul, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Alors qu'il courait à travers le grand parc en direction des bois, passant devant la cabane du demi géant sans se faire entendre, deux yeux luisants dans la nuit s'étaient posés sur lui et ne l'avaient pas quitté….

Ce crétin l'avait distrait ! Permettant par cette occasion à la souris qu'il chassait de s'enfuir tout droit vers son terrier !

Voilà une chose qu'il aimait plus que tout, en tant que chat : la chasse. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle chasse silvouplait ! celle des animaux bien plus petits et plus faibles que lui! Se plaquer à terre, ne plus faire un bruit, repérer l'animal, puis lui sauter dessus pour finalement l'étriper ! C'était une chose extrêmement jouissive !

De plus, même lorsqu'il était humain, il détestait ces animaux ! tous ces rongeurs stupides et grotesques et ces oiseaux qui vous cassaient les oreilles du matin jusqu'au soir ! Que c'était bon la vengeance !

Draco vit donc Harry disparaître dans les bois et, après avoir peser le pour et le contre, à savoir choisir entre prendre le risque de faire une mauvaise rencontre dans la forêt ou bien surprendre Potter en train de se rouler par terre ou de se mordre la queue comme le gentil canidé débile qu'il était et de pouvoir en profiter pour se foutre de lui après…le choix était vite fait !

La minuscule petite boule de poils qu'était Draco Malfoy à cet instant se dirigea donc vers les bois, à la suite de « Saint Potter » comme il se plaisait tant à l'appeler.

Et pour tout dire, Draco fut bien déçu, car Harry ne se roula pas dans la terre, non, et ne s'entortilla pas sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'attraper sa queue pour la mordre. Non plus !

Il l'avait suivit jusqu'à un rocher où le loup était assis, contemplant la lune et se grattant derrière l'oreille ou poussant de temps en temps un long hurlement.

Oui, Draco était franchement déçu, prendre des risques pour ça, ça n'en valait pas la peine !

Il voulut faire demi-tour lorsque soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Et une fois de plus, il se maudit pour cet instinct bizarre qu'avaient les chats de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

En effet, son regard se bloqua net sur une chose sur laquelle il ne valait mieux pas qu'il saute : La queue du loup !

Harry était assis, lui tournant le dos, et sa queue remuait légèrement de droite à gauche, sans cesse, s'agitant sous le nez d'un Malfoy qui n'avait qu'une envie : que cette chose s'arrête de remuer ! Avez-vous déjà agité une brindille sous le museau d'un chat ? Et bien c'est tout à fait l'effet que faisait la queue du loup qui bougeait frénétiquement derrière son dos et qui obsédait Malfoy. C'était plus fort que lui.

Imperceptiblement, son instinct reprenant le dessus, le félin s'approcha du chien, son regard toujours fixé sur la queue. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela. Oh oui, il le savait. Mais c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment plus fort que lui ! Et cette queue qui s'agitait toujours ! « Rhhaa !!! Saleté ! » pesta le blondinet alors qu'il se sentait déjà condamné à devoir quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor le lendemain matin à l'aube sans se faire remarquer.

Le chat parcourut d'un bon les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de l'objet de sa convoitise. Le loup hurla en sentant les griffes se planter dans sa queue touffue et se retourna en grognant. Et le fragile petit chat se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le poil hérissé, de peur de se faire croquer par le loup tout d'un coup !

Son compagnon de la veille était là, face à lui, pétrifié, et Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Cette boule de poils avait su le retrouver ! Une fois la surprise passée, c'est l'excitation qui prit la place ! et le loup, trop heureux de revoir son petit camarade, se mit à lui faire la fête et à lécher affectueusement sa petite tête, ébouriffant ainsi joyeusement son poil. (_nda : non ! non ! il ne lui sent pas le cul ! pas de pensées de travers silvouplait ! XD_) Et Malfoy, pour le coup, voulu vraiment le tuer ! Se faire lécher, lui, par un sale cabot ! En plus cet abruti était en train de badigeonner son magnifique pelage d'une substance gluante et dégoûtante ! Ca allait se payer un jour tout ça !

« Demain en cours de Potions, tu vas souffrir Potter ! » se promit Malfoy qui s'écarta du chien en lui donnant des coups de patte, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère ses léchouilles.

Mais le chien sembla prendre ça pour un jeu et se mit à lui tourner autour en jappant. Et lui aussi, ça l'amusait, car il continuait de donner des coups de patte à Potter, sortant parfois ses griffes, faisant mine de ne pas le faire exprès.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble ainsi à jouer, se courser, pour finir par se coucher, épuisés, le chat roulé en boule contre le flanc du loup. Malfoy luttait encore pour ne pas s'endormir. Il était pourtant si bien ainsi au chaud dans le loup….

Tout à coup, Harry reprit son corps d'homme. Il dormait à point fermé. Quel crétin ! Il fallait vraiment être un Potter pour s'endormir de cette façon, à la belle étoile, songea t'il en oubliant que lui-même avait bien failli succomber au sommeil.

Malfoy se dégagea de l'étreinte confortable et s'étira longuement. Il adressa un dernier regard vers Potter, puis fila en direction des bois. Là il reprit sa forme et regagna l'école.

Presque toutes les nuits qui suivirent se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière étrange :

Malfoy attendait le loup dans le parc puis le suivait jusque dans la forêt, où ils passaient une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, et il quittait un Potter souvent endormi sur son éternel rocher.

Et quelques fois, le brun reprenait son apparence humaine et restait à caresser « Blacky », installé sur ses genoux, pendant de longues heures, profitant simplement du calme de la nuit.

Deux insomniaques qui s'étaient trouvés une activité nocturne commune ! Harry n'avait plus tenté de ramener l'animal au dortoir, ayant saisi que celui-ci ne souhaitait pas être emmené au château.

Et bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit du garçon que son ami à quatre pattes puisse être également un animagus, et pire encore, son éternel rival ! Enfin ça, c'est ce que pensait Malfoy. D'autant plus que celui-ci était, ces derniers temps, particulièrement exécrable et lui pourrissait complètement la vie.

C'est que pour se venger, il se vengeait le Malfoy ! Non mais ! On ne léchouillait pas son poil soyeux chaque nuit sans en payer le prix ! (_Nda : on, non, il n'y a aucun double sens dans ma phrase ! je vous assure !_ :p )

Et entre les fioles renversées en cours de Potions parce qu'il lui avait fait un croche-pied sournois, les bombabouses balancées dans son chaudron sans qu'il s'y attende et les gentils coups de coude discret dans les côtes quand ils se croisaient…Malfoy était redevenu le sale petit con qu'il avait toujours été et Harry ne se gênait plus ( s'est-il déjà gêné ? ) pour lui rendre la pareil à bon coup d'insultes au visage…bref, la routine quoi.

Et à chaque crépuscule les deux finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Et Malfoy lui, parfois, mais seulement parfois hein ! avait honte.

Franchement, lui, un Malfoy, venir se faire papouiller dans les bras, ou les pattes, de Potter ! Cette situation était d'un ridicule ! Si son père, de là où il était, voyait ça…

Tous les jours il se maudissait intérieurement de succomber si facilement à la tentation et, tous les soirs, il prétextait son changement de forme au fait qu'il aimait sortir un peu avant de se coucher pour aller chasser. Et il se mentait terriblement.

Oui, Draco Malfoy n'avait aucune volonté et aucun courage, il était faible, froussard… pitoyable quoi. Et ça, au fond de lui, il le savait pertinemment.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait toujours rendu fou de rage.

Et c'est aussi l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il avait toujours haï Potter. Parce que lui était courageux, fort, mentalement comme physiquement, toujours franc….il avait les qualités que lui, Draco Malfoy, n'avait jamais possédées.

Heureusement qu'il était bien plus beau, il avait au moins ça pour lui, se disait-il. Bien que, sincèrement, il devait reconnaître que ça n'était pas sans raison que beaucoup de filles de l'école courtisaient le brun…et ça aussi, ça l'énervait !

Vraiment, tout en Harry Potter l'agaçait et ce depuis toujours !

Et pourtant il ronronnait chaque nuit comme un bien heureux entre les mains expertes du Survivant ! Allez comprendre ! C'est qu'il commençait à l'apprécier lui, son loup, avec le temps ! Malgré tout il ne se privait pas de lui pourrir la vie durant la journée, tradition oblige !

Après tout, Malfoy serait toujours Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard.

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi « paisiblement ». Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Qui aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ? Ils s'étaient retrouvés ; le loup avait entamé une course poursuite dans les bois auquel le chat avait participé avec joie.

Et il avait eu une idée. Une mauvaise idée. Il était allé plus loin que d'habitude, dans l'intention de faire perdre sa trace au loup, changeant leur course en partie de cache-cache.

Malheureusement, il avait encore mis la patte là où il n'aurait pas du. Il était tombé nez à nez avec un autre loup, plus gros, bien plus gros que Harry. Un autre l'avait rejoint. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième était sorti des fourrés….et Harry était arrivé.

Malfoy s'était alors senti rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas redevenir humain devant le brun, mais celui-ci allait le faire à sa place pour balancer deux trois coups de baguette à cette bande de chiots écervelés ! Mais il se trompait lourdement…

Il vit Harry se mettre devant lui, face aux autres loups, les oreilles en arrière, les babines retroussées, le poil hérissé, visiblement prêt à se battre dans cette forme.

Apparemment, ces quatre là et Harry n'étaient pas sincèrement en bon terme, et pour cause, puisqu'il s'agissait de la meute qui n'avait pas voulu de lui, le mâle dominant sentant bien que quelque chose chez ce loup là n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Et quelquefois, les animaux sont cruels…très cruels.

Bon sang, il était complètement malade ou quoi ! Seul contre quatre loups, tous plus gros que lui, il ne l'emporterait jamais ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore à ce stupide Gryffondor ?! Ca n'était pas possible, il tenait vraiment à y passer ou quoi ?! Pourquoi ne se métamorphosait-il pas ?!

La vérité s'imposa soudainement à Draco : il n'avait pas sa baguette. Harry devait l'avoir oublié, tout comme lui l'avait fait la fois où il l'avait rencontré. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne reprenait pas forme humaine.

Sans baguette, impossible d'appeler son balai, impossible de jeter des sorts. Il n'aurait eu absolument _aucune_ chance face à quatre bêtes féroces armé de ses simples petites mains.

Il restait donc en loup, il avait au moins ses crocs pour se défendre. Les défendre. Et Malfoy lui, restait là, pétrifié. Lui, il ne l'avait pas oublié. S'il redevenait humain, il pourrait, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, leur jeter un sort et les sauver par la même occasion.

Mais Malfoy n'en fit rien. Il était bien trop lâche. Il pourrait dire adieu aux nuits agréables qu'il passait.

Le simple fait d'envisager que Potter puisse apprendre qui il était l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Toute l'école serait au courant…Il était hors de question qu'il l'apprenne ! Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas que Potter apprenne son secret.

Il ressentirait alors la même honte incommensurable qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Harry l'avait surpris dans les toilettes ce jour là, alors qu'il pleurait sur son sort…

Le chaton resta donc figé, dans le creux de l'arbre, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il avait peur. Très peur. Les quatre loups avaient bondi sur Harry et s'était un combat acharné qui se livrait sous les yeux du petit félidé.

Grognements, plaintes aigues, coups de crocs, coups de pattes, tout s'entremêlait dans un brouhaha assourdissant et le chaton terrifié, tant par ce qu'il voyait que par sa conscience qui lui hurlait de faire quelque chose avant que ce combat de chiens n'aille trop loin, n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Harry était en train de perdre…Harry était en train de perdre…Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Le pauvre animal, sur le dos, tentait en vain de se relever alors que les quatre autres l'assaillaient de toute part tandis que Draco s'écriait pour lui-même :

« Ca n'était pas possible, pas Potter ! Relève toi bon sang Potter ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort, ça n'est pas une bande de chiens puants qui va avoir raison de toi ! MAIS RELEVE TOI BON SANG ! STUPIDE GRYFFONDORSANS CERVELLE ! »

Draco, totalement paniqué, s'apprêtait à faire enfin quelque chose lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit à travers toute la forêt. Les quatre loups s'arrêtèrent. Ce bruit avait quelque chose d'effroyable. Ca n'était pas un hurlement de loup, et pourtant s'était à s'y méprendre. Ce cri là était bien plus rauque, plus puissant….

« Un loup garou ! »

Les quatre bêtes, toutes tétanisées, ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et détallèrent sur le champ en laissant le jeune loup derrière elles.

Harry sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. De nombreuses plaies, suite aux coups de crocs, parsemaient son corps dont le poil s'était agglutiné en masse rougeâtre. Il essaya de se redresser, mais en vain. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et était bien trop faible…si faible !

Sa tête percuta le sol et il sombra dans l'inconscience, priant une fois encore pour que sa chance légendaire ne l'abandonne pas…

Draco s'approcha alors fébrilement de Harry qui venait tout juste de reprendre forme humaine. Il devait se dépêcher. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se dépêche ! Potter perdait beaucoup trop de sang !

Et malheureusement il ne connaissait pas de sorts assez puissants pour arrêter une hémorragie d'une telle ampleur !

Il se décida enfin et reprit sa propre forme. Il ne pourrait jamais le porter en chat et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser mourir ici de cette façon. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il aurait probablement fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et passa une main tremblante sur le cou du brun. Il sentait encore son pouls, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne. Il passa alors son bras sous celui du garçon et s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux :

« Mal…Malfoy… ?! » articula t'il difficilement, sans comprendre ce que l'autre fichait là et surtout, s'il ne rêvait pas. Et, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer un « Ferme la Potter ! », le sorcier sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

A Suivre….


	5. Chapter 4

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre 4 : Se rendre compte

_« Mal…Malfoy… ?! » articula t'il difficilement, sans comprendre ce que l'autre fichait là et surtout, s'il ne rêvait pas. Et, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer un « Ferme la Potter ! », le sorcier sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. _

Lorsque Harry émergea enfin, un mal de crâne atroce lui vrillant les tempes, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'école, dans l'uns des lits.

Il s'assit en grimaçant et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Pourquoi était-il là encore ?! Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

Brutalement, tout lui revint en mémoire : Blacky, les loups, sa baguette qu'il avait oubliée, et la lutte acharnée qui s'en était suivie.

Encore une fois, il remercia le ciel de l'avoir sauvé de l'affreuse destinée qu'aurait été la sienne, attaqué par une meute de loup, si….si quoi au juste ? Comment s'en était il sortit, cette fois ?

Il réfléchissait encore lorsque Madame Pomfresh accourut, visiblement rassurée de le voir éveillé :

« Ah, enfin Mr Potter, vous voilà réveillé ! Pas trop mal à la tête ?!

- A vrai dire si, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- C'est normal, ne vous en faîtes pas, vous irez mieux d'ici quelques heures !

- J'ai soigné la plupart de vos plaies à l'aide d'une potion curative très puissante et les maux de tête font malheureusement partis des effets secondaires ! » expliqua t'elle avant de reprendre : « Vous avez eu de la chance Mr Potter ! Beaucoup de chance !

- Oui, je sais….admit-il. Mais…Madame ?

- Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ?

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Comment ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?! » Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- C'est Mr Malfoy qui vous a trouvé dans le parc dans cet état abominable et conduit jusqu'ici ! Une chance qu'il vous ai vu sortir du château ! »

Malfoy…Ca y est, ça lui revenait…Il avait cru rêver alors.

Sauf que Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment raconter toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fichait dans les bois celui là ? surtout à cette heure ! Il l'avait toujours pensé trop pleutre pour ce genre de petite virée.

Et il l'avait ramené. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était indéniable.

Merveilleux ! Maintenant il avait une dette envers le blond ! maugréa t'il quand Ron et Hermione firent irruption dans l'infirmerie :

« Harry ! Mon dieu mais que t'est il arrivé ?! On était mort d'inquiétude ! rugit Hermione en arrivant vers lui.

- Nous refait jamais ça ! renchérit Ron quant à lui plus soulagé qu'en colère.

- Je suis désolé…j'ai eu…des petits soucis, dans la forêt…j'avais oublié ma baguette » avoua t'il un peu penaud.

Hermione lui adressa un regard furieux.

« C'est malin ça ! Ron, la prochaine fois, quand il sort, pense à vérifier s'il a bien sa baguette ! ordonna la jeune fille, autoritaire.

- McGonagall veut te voir Harry ! Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé ! T'es pas dans le pétrin encore !

- Argh ! se plaignit Harry, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que, en tant qu'animagus, je suis sorti faire une balade et que je me suis battu avec une meute de loups !

- Tu t'es battu avec une meute de loups !? s'écria Ron, le regard ébahit.

- Chuuuut Ron ! Moins fort !

- Désolé….

- Harry, tu sais, parfois, tu n'es vraiment pas prudent ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais heureusement que Malfoy était là !

- Quoi ?! C'est la fouine qui t'as aidé ?! hurla Ron qui n'était, semblait'il, pas au courant.

- Ouais…confirma Harry comme si cette réalité lui coûtait vraiment.

- Bon, on doit retourner en cours….repose toi encore Harry…

- Et pour McGonagall, tu n'as qu'à lui faire croire que tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme ! avec un peu de chance elle te croira ! lui conseilla Ron.

- Oui, ou elle fera semblant de le croire ! reprit le brun.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu sais…je crois que tu devrais quand même aller remercier

- Malfoy… » conclut Hermione avant de partir avec un sourire gêné comme si elle devinait ce que cela allait représenter pour Harry.

Après s'être reposé encore un peu, le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'affronter primo : la directrice ; secundo : le Serpentard.

La première tâche étant bien entendu la plus simple. Et c'est au bout d'une petite heure que celle-ci fut expédiée. Il avait employé l'excuse, certes bidon, de Ron, mais McGonagall n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, que ça ne servait à rien d'insister et que, de toute façon, punir Potter, celui qui les avait tous sauvés, ne ressemblait à rien.

C'est donc sur des « Mr Potter, faites preuve d'un peu plus de prudence dorénavant ! » et des : « J'enlève tout de même 80 points à Gryffondor !» qu'Harry s'en était tiré.

Bon, seconde tâche : le Serpentard. Et là, ça se corsait un peu plus. Déjà il fallait le trouver, bon, avec la carte du Maraudeur, ça serait déjà plus simple…

Puis l'interpeller…puis le remercier….

« Arghh ! » gémit encore le pauvre Harry devant cette sombre perspective. Le blond lui pourrissait la vie depuis leur toute première année, et voilà que maintenant cette sale petite fouine trouvait le moyen de le secourir de façon à ce que lui, Harry Potter, doive le remercier et ainsi se sentir humilier devant toute l'école.

« Aaaah, la voilà, la raison ! » se dit-il. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait aidé, contre toute attente. Pour que le brun s'abaisse et admette qu'il avait eu besoin de lui, sans quoi il ne serait plus en vie.

Oh mais il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir ! pas devant tout le monde en tout cas ! Et certainement pas devant les autres Serpentard ! Oh que non ! Il trouverait bien le moment où le blondinet serait seul et où il pourrait alors lui exprimer sa gratitude sans avoir à entacher sa fierté.

Mais bien entendu, Sire Malfoy junior, machiavélique comme il l'était, avait sans doute prévu cette éventualité et ferait en sorte, ce qui de toute façon ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'accoutumer, d'être toujours avec les autres vicelards de Serpentard. Et Harry songeait, songeait, (_nda: et les Shadocks pompaient, pompaient, pompaient… :p_ ) lorsqu'en descendant l'escalier et en débouchant sur le couloir qui conduisait aux cachots, il tomba face à face, je vous le donne en mille, avec son rival, justement, et qui, pour couronner le tout, était seul. (_nda : Pas de bol Harry… _)

« Tiens, tiens…Potter ! » l'apostropha Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

« Malfoy… » lui répondit froidement son interlocuteur. Comment allait-il pouvoir le remercier ?! C'était trop lui demander ! Comment allait-il faire pour aligner ces trois mots à l'intention de cette saleté de Serpentard qui devait jubiler mentalement.

Certes, il était seul, ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt bizarre vu les théories qu'avait faites Harry un peu plus tôt, et ce qui lui facilitait considérablement la tâche. Mais tout de même ! C'était Malfoy !

« Tu t'es bien rétabli à ce que je vois… » lui adressa le blond, ce qui le surprit pour de bon. Aucune remarque cinglante. Aucune parole déplacée. Il était simplement là, les bras croisés, et aucun sourire narquois ne venait ourler les lèvres de ce visage angélique.

Et en plus il lui simplifiait la chose en engageant la conversation vers ce sujet !

« Euh….oui…Je crois…je crois que je te dois des remerciements…» finit-il par avouer dans un souffle, un peu honteux.

Cette fois il était prêt ! Malfoy pouvait la lancer sa vanne, il avait tout un tas de reparties prêtes à être employées.

Mais rien. Toujours pas de mots blessants. Rien. Juste un léger rictus en coin de la part de son rival.

En vérité, Draco avait eu peur. Draco avait eu très peur, au moment où il avait déposé Harry à l'infirmerie. Ce qui fait que, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête, c'était le soulagement de voir que Potter n'avait plus rien, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Harry attendait une réponse, une réplique, quelque chose, lorsque son regard fut attiré par les yeux du blond et il fut alors saisit par quelque chose d'étrange : Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais le regard de Malfoy était empreint d'une couleur métallique, comme un ciel d'orage…Ce regard lui rappelait bizarrement quelqu'un….il lui rappelait…

Un frisson le parcourut soudainement et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça Potter ?! » lança un Malfoy qui n'aimait pas du tout la façon que l'autre avait de le fixer.

« C'est…impossible…ne me dit pas que… » bégaya ce dernier. Draco comprit alors que la réaction du brun n'était pas naturelle.

Prenant brusquement peur qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose, le blond fit volte-face et entamait déjà sa marche lorsque une main agrippa fermement son poignet et le força à se retourner. Potter l'observait gravement, mais n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Alors, après plusieurs secondes insoutenables, le Serpentard cracha un : « Va te faire voir Potter ! » avant de lui envoyé un violent coup dans le tibia et de partir en courant…

A Suivre….


	6. Chapter 5

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre 5 : Si c'était toi…

_Prenant brusquement peur qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose, le blond fit volte-face et entamait déjà sa marche lorsque une main agrippa fermement son poignet et le força à se retourner. Potter l'observait gravement, mais n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Alors, après plusieurs secondes insoutenables, le Serpentard cracha un : « Va te faire voir Potter ! » avant de lui envoyé un violent coup dans le tibia et de partir en courant…_

C'était impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Oh oui, ce regard il l'avait reconnu ! Et il n'était pas dupe ! Mais pourtant une question demeurait à son esprit : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas révélé sa vraie forme la première fois ? Parce qu'il avait eu peur. Et surtout affreusement honte.

Alors pourquoi était-il revenu, les fois suivantes ? Pourquoi avait-il passé tout ce temps avec lui ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu plus tôt l'autre soir quand ils s'étaient faits attaquer ?

Il l'avait fait…un peu tard, mais il l'avait fait…

Après tout, quoi de plus logique ? Avec son pelage blanc et ses yeux couleur mercure, il aurait du le reconnaître depuis longtemps.

Ah il s'était bien foutu de lui, le Malfoy ! Quel imbécile il avait été. Et pourtant le Serpentard n'en avait, selon toute vraisemblance, parlé à personne, à aucun de ses amis, sans quoi les rumeurs auraient vite été propagées dans tout Poudlard.

Preuve flagrante que Malfoy n'avait pas fait cela avec de mauvaises intentions.

Peut être devrait-il en parler à Ron ? ou à Hermione ? Non, non. Il ne comprendrait pas plus que lui. Et puis il était certain que Malfoy, lui, n'avait rien dit.

Et s'il se trompait ? Si tout cela n'était que des suppositions sans réel fondement ? Si le petit chat avec lequel il avait sympathisé en tant qu'animal et avec qui il avait passé tant de temps n'était bel et bien qu'un simple chat sauvage ?

Il devait le retrouver…lui parler, en avoir le cœur net.

Harry se leva, enfila sa cape et se glissa dehors. Puis il reprit sa forme d'animagus et partit chercher le chat, _son_ chat. Il erra toute la nuit, mais aucune trace de lui. Ni la nuit suivante. Ni celle d'après.

Ce qui ne faisait que lui confirmer l'idée qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Malfoy. Il avait eu peur, le lâche ! Trop peur pour oser venir le voir ! Saleté de Serpentard ! Au moins une fois dans sa vie pourrait-il avoir le courage d'affronter ce qu'il était !?

Et les jours suivants, aucun coup bas, l'absence totale de reparties cruelles. Le blond l'ignorait juste, faisant comme s'il n'existait plus.

Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il lui parle ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça entre eux, pas maintenant !

Oh oui, il l'avait aimée cette petite boule de poils ! Et pour cause ! Harry n'était pas si stupide, il avait bien comprit, en constatant que l'animal ne restait jamais jusqu'à l'aube avec lui, qu'il se réveillait toujours seul, que celui-ci était un animagus ! Et que la personne ne voulait visiblement pas qu'il découvre de qui il s'agisse. Et il l'avait donc laissé croire qu'il ne se doutait de rien, de peur qu'il, ou elle, ne revienne plus.

Il avait eu raison apparemment. Et il s'était dit que, de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre, l'autre finirait bien par lui montrer sa véritable forme.

Jamais il n'aurait pu supposer que l'autre était Malfoy. Mais, puisqu'ils s'entendaient si bien à quatre pattes, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas sur deux ? Après tout, si Malfoy savait être adorable sous l'apparence d'un chat, il n'était peut être pas le connard fini qu'il paraissait être au quotidien ?!

Harry avait déjà constaté, par le passé, que le blond était quelqu'un de bien plus complexe qu'il ne le laissait supposer.

Et puis il finirait bien par sortir seul, cette saleté de langue de vipère ! qu'il puisse enfin avoir une conversation entre quatre z'yeux!

Harry avait donc attendu chaque soir, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, devant le dortoir des verts et argents, attendant patiemment que le blondinet se décide enfin à sortir de son trou.

Ce qu'il finit bien entendu par faire, n'y tenant plus et se disant que le brun avait du renoncer.

Harry le suivit discrètement à travers le château et jusque dans le parc, toujours sous sa cape.

Il le vit ensuite changer de forme en prenant garde de ne pas être vu et partir en direction du lac, l'oreille aux aguets.

Désormais il ne lui servait plus à rien de rester invisible, le chat, aux sens plus aiguisés que l'humain, aurait de toute manière senti sa présence. Le Gryffondor tenta donc le tout pour le tout et s'écria en direction du chat qui s'était tapi au milieu des herbes, près du lac :

« Malfoy ! » Il n'aurait peut être pas dû, mais, surpris à l'appelle de son nom, il s'était tout à coup redressé, se trahissant misérablement.

Dès qu'il reconnu son vis-à-vis, une seule option s'imposa à lui : la fuite.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, il s'élança vers les bois dans l'espérance vaine d'échapper à Harry. Cependant un chat, poursuivit par un loup, n'avait pas la moindre chance. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva :

Harry avait rattrapé Malfoy et le blondinet n'avait pas eu d'autre d'alternative que de grimper au premier arbre venu. Le sorcier brun sourit mentalement devant ce geste désespéré.

Du haut de sa branche, Malfoy crachait et feulait avec hargne, ce qui signifiait très explicitement : « Casse toi Potter ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Fiche moi la paix ! ». Malheureusement pour lui, Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il reprit forme humaine :

« Inutile de le contester, je sais que c'est toi Malfoy ! Allez ! Reprend ta forme et descend de là ! » Il ne reçu pour réponse qu'un miaulement mécontent.

« Bon, très bien, tu ne veux pas parler ! Soit ! Mais moi j'ai des choses à te dire ! Et là d'où tu es tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'écouter ! Je…. » Harry s'interrompu.

Que voulait-il lui dire en fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait voulu parler à Malfoy, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que ce dernier n'était qu'un imbécile !? Qu'il l'avait à moitié laisser mourir et se battre seul !? Qu'il n'aurait pas du lui cacher qui il était ? Que, bizarrement, il ne regrettait pas qu'il s'agisse de lui ?

Oui, à peu près tout ça. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas ce que l'on qualifiait de « diplomate ». Et parler à un Malfoy pouvait être dangereux.

« Je…Bon, écoute Malfoy, je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit et te dire que…. »

CrrRRrrRrrrR !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; la fine branche où était perché le chat ne tarda pas à céder, le chat poussa un cri strident et, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se retourner sur lui-même afin de retomber sur ses pattes, il fut attrapé, in extremis, par Potter.

Malfoy, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, venait encore une fois d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, Harry le reposa à terre, préférant prendre le risque que le chat prenne la fuite une seconde fois plutôt que de vexer Malfoy en le tenant par le cou.

« Tu es mignon comme ça… » confia Harry en soupirant, las. Comprenant alors que le Serpentard ne reprendrait pas forme humaine et ne lui parlerait jamais de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il caressa une dernière fois le chaton qui se laissa faire, encore sous le choc devant les dernières paroles du brun, puis se leva et, résigné, s'apprêtait à partir.

Lorsque la voix de Malfoy, dans son dos, le stoppa :

« J'avais honte… » articula difficilement le blondinet, comme si ces simples mots lui brûlaient la gorge lorsqu'il essayait de les prononcer. Harry se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme : « Quoi ?

Ne me fait pas répéter ça, Potter ! » répliqua t'il, le regard toujours baissé.

Cinq secondes de silence passèrent avant que le brun n'ordonne soudain :

« Viens !

Hein ?

Viens avec moi ! » redit-il en reprenant sa marche et en jetant un coup d'œil au blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le suivre.

L'instant d'après, ils arrivèrent au rocher où Harry avait pris l'habitude de venir et celui-ci s'assit au bord, de la même façon qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était animagus. Draco, après un court moment de réflexion, vint s'asseoir lui aussi. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à risquer...

Après quelques minutes, c'est Harry qui brisa le silence :

« Ca m'a prit neuf semaines pour changer de forme…Au début j'ai vraiment eu du mal ! admit-il, à chaque fois je n'arrivais qu'à changer une seule partie de mon corps, genre les oreilles ! ou les mains ! et Hermione et Ron, surtout Ron en fait, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se foutre de moi ! C'était franchement super agaçant ! expliqua Harry, le regard toujours plongé sur la forêt et la vallée qui s'étendaient devant eux.

- Ils sont au courant ? questionna Draco, étonné par cette révélation, ses propres amis n'ayant jamais su où il allait chaque nuit. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valut par la suite sa terrible réputation d'homme à femme. A force de découcher, les autres avaient forcément finit par se faire des idées.

- Oui. C'est Hermione qui m'a pas mal aidé au début.

- Ils en sont eux aussi ?

- Hermione oui. Elle, elle se change en renard. Ron n'y arrive pas encore, il aimerait se changer en aigle mais il n'arrive qu'à prendre l'apparence du pigeon…enfin un genre… » Draco pouffa en imaginant la belette en pigeon roux.

« Moi je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide ! » reprit-il plein de fierté. Ce à quoi Harry répondit sèchement : « Tant mieux pour toi…

- Sauf que…je ne voulais pas être un chat à la base…confessa t'il, embarrassé.

- Ah ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais….c'est tout ce que j'ai pu arriver à faire…

- Tu voulais te changer en quoi ?

- En panthère… » reconnut-il enfin.

« Je trouve que ça te va bien le chat pourtant.

- Oh ça va Potter, Ne te fiche pas de moi ! » se récria Malfoy en interprétant de travers le compliment que le brun venait de lui faire.

Le Serpentard se redressa soudain :

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Comme il semblerait qu'il ne tarde pas à pleuvoir, je m'apprête à rentrer… »

Et effectivement, Harry pu constater que sa Némésis n'avait probablement pas tort. Le ciel n'avait pas une seul étoile et semblait vraiment couvert. Sans oublier le vent qui venait de se lever ; un orage se préparait sans doute.

A peine n'avaient-ils pas parcourut quelques mètres qu'une goutte d'eau s'abattit sur ses lunettes. S'en suivit une deuxième. Et encore une….

« Et m…. » grogna t'il tandis qu'une infinité de gouttes tombait déjà du ciel si sombre.

Tous deux se mirent à courir en direction du château tout en s'abritant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sous leurs capes de sorcier. « Dépêche toi Potter ! » fit Malfoy qui devançait Harry d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Ce soir là, il s'aperçut que le blondinet n'était peut être pas le meilleur au Quidditch mais qu'il le battait à la course.

Un puissant coup de tonnerre retentit brusquement et les fit sursauter. La pluie redoubla d'intensité et, malgré le fait qu'ils soient sous les arbres, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant complètement abrités.

« Nous n'arriverons jamais assez rapidement ! Suis moi ! Je connais un endroit où on pourra attendre que l'orage passe ! »

Malfoy, à qui il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Harry à travers les bois.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un immense bosquet derrière lequel d'énormes rochers dissimulaient une sorte de « terrier », assez étroit, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Harry et Malfoy, tous deux haletants et dégoulinants, s'empressèrent de descendre dans ce « boyau » pour enfin reprendre leur souffle.

« Et bien, c'est charmant ici Potter, intervint Malfoy.

- Si ça ne te convient pas tu peux toujours partir ! » Le blond ne protesta pas plus longtemps. Il était frigorifié et n'avait aucune envie de retourner dehors.

Il attrapa sa baguette et employa un sort pour se sécher. Harry fit de même. Puis le brun ramassa quelques brindilles et, toujours à l'aide de sa baguette (_nda : c'est praaatiique la magie !_) les fit s'embraser.

Sans attendre une seconde, son rival, transi de froid, était déjà assis devant le feu, replié sur lui-même pour se tenir chaud.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ?

- Je…Il n'y a pas tellement de place pour deux. » De fait l'endroit était relativement exigu, ne permettant pas à deux personnes de s'asseoir en laissant suffisamment de place entre elles.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'installer à côté de moi...ça ne me gêne pas. » dit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Alors Potter s'exécuta.

« Tu…si tu veux je peux te passer ma cape… » proposa t'il en voyant le blond trembler comme une feuille et se frotter vigoureusement les bras dans le but de se réchauffer.

Ce à quoi le blond répliqua froidement : « Garde ta sollicitude Potter ! »

Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy accepte. C'était un Malfoy tout de même ! Harry soupira et rejeta son attention sur les flammes vacillantes…

« Tu…tu ne connais pas de sort pour se réchauffer ? » finit par demander timidement le Serpentard qui ravalait péniblement sa fierté en sentant son corps se glacer de plus en plus.

« Non…malheureusement… »

Ils passèrent la dizaine de minutes suivantes dans le silence le plus profond. Dehors résonnait encore le clapotis incessant des gouttes de pluie sur le sol. De temps en temps le tonnerre grondait et l'on pouvait entendre le vent siffler dans les arbres.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil soucieux au Serpentard qui grelottait toujours malgré la chaleur des flammes.

« J'ai peut être une idée pour te réchauffer… » Soit, l'idée était osée, de plus il était plus que sûr de la réponse que donnerai le blond, mais après tout, il ne perdrait rien en la soumettant.

« Ah ? Tu t'es souvenu d'un sort ? demanda un Malfoy plein d'espérance.

- Non…mais je me disais que, si tu te changeais en chat…et bien…je…je pourrais peut être te prendre sur mes genoux…comme ça tu te réchaufferais plus facilement et…

- Hors de question ! » coupa t'il alors furieusement.

Non mais quelle idée ! Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas de sa cape, ça n'était certainement pas pour dire oui à cette proposition grotesque ! Il préférait encore mourir de froid !

« Ravale un peu ta fierté Malfoy ! T'es mort de froid ! Tu vas choper du mal si tu continus ! Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas quel animagus tu étais !

- J'ai dit non ! N'insiste pas Potter !

- Pff ! Fais comme tu veux ! C'est pas moi qui finirait à l'infirmerie demain ! »

Un silence pesant s'en suivit une fois de plus. Silence qui ne dura pas davantage puisque Malfoy, qui avait pesé tous ces arguments et s'était dit que, si Potter tentait quoi que ce soit, il avait lui aussi de quoi lancer des ragots à l'école ( Ou finirait bien par en trouver ) reprit finalement :

« Tu…tu n'en parleras à personne ?

- De quoi ?

- T'es stupide ou quoi Potter ?! De ce que tu viens à l'instant de me proposer !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas stupide ou bien sûr que non tu n'en parleras à personne !?

- Pff, à ton avis ?!

- Bon…tu me le jures ?

- Mais oui !

- Tu serais prêt à en faire le serment inviolable ?!

- Quoi ?! Juste pour _ça_ !? Sûrement pas !

- Bon, bon ça va…Tu…tu ne me feras rien de…de spécial ? interrogea t'il, inquiet.

- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te fasses !? Que je t'arrache les griffes ?! »

Le Serpentard hésitait encore, les traits de son visage reflétant clairement les sentiments confus qui l'animaient, lorsqu'un léger courant d'air s'engouffra dans la grotte et lui arracha un frisson tel qu'il finit par se décider et changea habilement de forme.

Harry étira ses longues jambes et laissa la boule de poils s'installer timidement sur ses genoux :

« Tu ne te réchauffera jamais comme ça…. » dit-il sagement en prenant l'animal dans ses bras, en le calant bien tout contre lui et en ramenant sa longue cape autour d'eux.

Très vite il sentit Malfoy se détendre et se réchauffer avant de se mettre en ronronner calmement. Harry sourit.

« Tu me tiens chaud aussi tu sais, comme ça…je me demande quand est-ce que la pluie s'arrêtera… »

La douce chaleur des flammes qui s'était répandu dans ce petit abris, celle de Malfoy qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le bruit régulier de la pluie au dehors…Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour sentir ses paupières s'affaisser et le sommeil le gagner petit à petit.

Et Malfoy, qui s'était interdit depuis toujours de s'endormir sous cette forme, balança tous ces principes par-dessus son épaule et rejoignit Harry au pays des songes….

A Suivre…


	7. Chapter 6

Comme chien et chat

Chapitre 6 : Lorsque le vent tourne

_La douce chaleur des flammes qui s'était répandu dans ce petit abris, celle de Malfoy qu'il tenait dans ses bras et le bruit régulier de la pluie au dehors…Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour sentir ses paupières s'affaisser et le sommeil le gagner petit à petit. _

_Et Malfoy, qui s'était interdit depuis toujours de s'endormir sous cette forme, balança tous ces principes par-dessus son épaule et rejoignit Harry au pays des songes…._

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les quelques rayons du soleil illuminant la grotte et le gazouillis lointain des oiseaux indiquèrent à Draco que le jour s'était levé et qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Il avait mal aux jambes, son dos le faisait souffrir le martyr, et pourtant il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Il n'avait plus froid et était toujours blottit contre le corps chaud du Gryffondor….

Euh…minute… Il n'était plus en chat…il avait reprit sa forme…et il était toujours sur Potter !?

« Arrggh ! » eu t'il envie de crier en réalisant la situation dans laquelle il était. Il se retint cependant, se disant qu'Harry devait encore être en train de dormir et qu'il allait peut être pouvoir s'extirper de là avant que l'autre ne s'éveille.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, il pouvait encore profiter un peu de cette position si confortable.

D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle de si confortable, sa position ? Il était coincé sur les genoux de Potter, entre ses bras, l'une des mains du Griffondor posée sur sa hanche et l'autre dans son cou. Bref, il ne pourrait, même s'il le voulait, pas bouger sans risque de le réveiller.

Enfin ça, c'est le prétexte qu'il s'était trouvé pour rester blottit contre son rival.

Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ferma les yeux et profita du moment présent.

Depuis combien de tant n'avait-il pas été proche de quelqu'un de cette façon ? Depuis son enfance…Il avait toujours pensé que ça ne lui manquait pas, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'affection des autres. Et il se trompait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre. A admettre qu'il était bien, là, pelotonné dans Potter.

Un Potter qu'il ne détestait pas autant qu'il voulait bien se le faire croire, ou du moins plus depuis quelques temps. Un Potter à qui il jetait souvent des regards discrets, au détour d'un couloir, ou bien pendant les cours, sans même s'en rendre compte. Un Potter à qui il jetait des regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'il le trouvait en compagnie de la sœur de l'autre belette, ou une toute autre fille. Et toujours sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Draco n'avait jamais été attiré par personne d'autre que par lui-même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Même Parkinson, qui se mourrait d'amour pour lui, ne l'avait jamais intéressée.

Pourtant il avait 17 ans maintenant. Il aurait du s'intéresser aux autres filles…Il aurait du être le bourreau des cœurs que les ragots avaient fait de lui. Mais non. Ca ne l'intéressait pas.

Aucune d'entre elles n'arrivait à sa hauteur.

Les garçons alors peut être ?

Non, non plus…Aucun. Sauf Potter. Sauf le Survivant. Celui qu'il considérait suffisamment au point de vouloir lui pourrir la vie depuis leur première année. Celui qui avait refuser son amitié lors de leur premier jour à Poudlard. Celui qui avait osé lui tenir tête. Le seul qu'il avait jamais vraiment estimé comme digne de lui.

Son strict opposé. Il était aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Lui avait la peau pâle, si pâle. L'autre avait le tain légèrement halé. Lui était peureux, lâche et opportuniste. L'autre était courageux, sincère et généreux.

Oui, Potter était son contraire, et il avait toujours été attiré par lui. Seulement à onze ans, il est difficile d'analyser ses sentiments. Difficile de comprendre ce que l'on ressent.

Mais en vieillissant, on prend conscience de biens des choses. Et à cet instant, tout ce que Draco Malfoy comprenait, ou voulait bien comprendre, c'est qu'une intrigante sensation lui retournait le ventre, que son cœur battait plus vite, et qu'il se sentait vraiment trop bien pour vouloir bouger.

« Malfoy…tu es réveillé ? » Le murmure d'Harry le tira de ses pensées.

« Mmhh… » fut la seule chose qu'il pu articuler.

« Pas trop mal dormi.. ?

- Si ! Qu'est ce que tu crois Potter ?! Comment aurais-je pu dormir convenablement alors que tu étais avec moi !? »

Décidément, on ne changeait pas les vielles habitudes.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes sur moi ? »

Et là ce fut _la_ question qui déstabilisa Malfoy, à laquelle il fut incapable de trouver la moindre répartie cinglante.

Il se redressa et fixa Harry. Ses mains avaient pris appui sur le torse du Gryffondor et le regardait sans rien dire, cherchant toujours quelque chose à répondre. Mais rien ne vint.

Et Harry, qui depuis longtemps avait comprit que ni Ginny, ni Cho, ni aucune autre ne pourrait hypnotisé son cœur comme avait su le faire, à son insu, le Serpentard, approcha son visage de celui du blond et, inexorablement, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Draco ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas pourquoi le visage d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus proche.

Puis les lèvres du Survivant effleurèrent celles de l'autre garçon. Et ils tressaillirent. Harry, voyant que l'autre ne le repoussait pas, lui donna un baiser un peu plus prononcé. Alors Draco y répondit sensuellement.

Bientôt se fut lui qui approfondit le baiser et vint caresser du bout de la langue les lèvres du brun. Harry les entrouvrit et ils mêlèrent leur salive et leur langue dans un baiser passionné, chacun s'enflammant au contact de l'autre.

Le blondinet noua ses bras autour du cou du brun tandis que celui-ci laissait ses mains descendre sur ses hanches. Chacun avait déconnecté son esprit pendant ce lapse de temps qu'ils auraient voulu faire durer pour l'éternité. Et le baiser se prolongea pendant de longues minutes, toujours plus langoureux, plein de sensualité et de tendresse.

Mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin. Ainsi, ils s'arrêtèrent doucement, retombant graduellement sur terre. Potter rouvrit les yeux.

Qu'il était adorable son sale petit Serpentard ! Les joues rosies, le souffle court et sa douce chevelure, habituellement gominé vers l'arrière, quelque peu en bataille.

Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et plongea son regard un peu perdu dans celui de son vis-à-vis, l'un et l'autre attendant qu'une parole soit prononcée. ( _nda : Et le gagnant est… :p_)

« Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui se passe…je veux dire…entre nous… ?

- Je ne sais pas… » rétorqua Harry, troublé, ne voulant pas admettre au blond qu'il commençait à éprouver des sentiments à son égard.

Pourquoi avait-il donc fallut qu'il craque sur cette peste blonde ? Sur ce caractère abominable et cette frimousse d'ange ? Allez savoir ! On ne contrôle pas son cœur, la vie serait bien trop facile dans ce cas !

« Je…j'avais envie de faire ça…

- La prochaine fois que tu as des envies de ce genre Potter, n'hésite pas à me faire signe ! » avoua Malfoy encore tout chamboulé par le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Et quel baiser ! Il ne savait pas que cela pouvait faire tant d'effet ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle les étudiants passaient leur temps à se bécoter aux quatre coins de l'école !

Harry sourit au commentaire du blond, heureux de ne pas l'avoir laissé insensible. Et pas insensible du tout ! d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir de son excitation contre sa cuisse. Malfoy nota à son tour qu'Harry avait également réagit. Tous deux s'observèrent, bouche bée. Le rouge leur monta subitement aux joues et ils se relevèrent rapidement, mort de gêne, mettant autant de distance qu'il le pouvait entre eux.

« Bon...on devrait…on devrait regagner l'école…tu…tu ne crois pas… ? balbutia Harry qui n'osait plus regarder autre chose que le bout de ses pieds.

Oui…bonne idée…faisons…faisons cela… » bafouilla aussi Draco.

Ils quittèrent la petite caverne et marchèrent en silence vers leur école. Jusqu'ici, le vent avait soufflé sans répit, ne permettant pas aux cartes dressées entre eux de s'édifier en glorieux château. Mais le vent avait cessé. Et les fondations fragiles de ce monument étaient en train de naître. Une seule chose restait à savoir : le vent cesserait-il suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre d'exister ?

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 7

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 7 : Coup du sort **

_Ils quittèrent la petite caverne et marchèrent en silence vers leur école. Jusqu'ici, le vent avait soufflé sans répit, ne permettant pas aux cartes dressées entre eux de s'édifier en glorieux château. Mais le vent avait cessé. Et les fondations fragiles de ce monument étaient en train de naître. Une seule chose restait à savoir : le vent cesserait-il suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre d'exister ? _

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire encore ?! Voilà pratiquement une demi-heure qu'il l'attendait ! Il n'allait quand même pas rester là indéfiniment ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire tout de même ! Bon…si, un peu. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour qu'il reste là, tapis dans les hautes herbes du parc à faire le pied de grue ! Peut être n'avait-il pas réussi à quitter son dortoir sans se faire remarquer ? Ou peut être s'était-il fait repérer dans les couloirs ?

Un bruit de l'autre côté du parc attira son attention : c'était Hagrid qui rentrait de la forêt interdite accompagné de son fidèle, et non moins poltron, Crockdur.

Le chaton s'étira et poussa un bâillement à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait vraiment honte de lui ! D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui faisait attendre les autres, et non l'inverse ! Se languir ainsi de la présence de quelqu'un était une chose si pitoyable !

Cela faisait exactement six fois qu'il s'était fait les griffes sur une souche d'arbre, quatre qu'il avait fait sa toilette et huit qu'il s'était étiré en baillant.

Combien de temps devrait-il encore l'attendre, ce fichu Gryffondor !? Le soleil s'était couché depuis déjà longtemps pourtant !

Certes, ils n'avaient convenu d'aucun rendez-vous et ne s'était adressé aucune parole en se quittant la veille au petit matin, mais après ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans cette petite caverne, il était naturel de penser que le brun reviendrait le soir même dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet, lui-même anticipant ce qu'ils auraient à se dire.

Et que pourrait-il lui dire d'ailleurs ? Qu'il espérait que cette situation ne se reproduise jamais plus ?! Qu'elle était allée trop loin ?! Qu'il ne savait fichtrement pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser faire de la sorte ?! Que ça l'avait littéralement dégoûté ?!

Mensonges !

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre, fierté oblige ! Et si c'était le brun qui lui disait tout cela ? Si c'était lui qui ne voulait plus le revoir ?

Malfoy frissonna, sans doute était-ce dû au vent. Il s'apprêtait à refaire sa toilette pour la énième fois lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de feuilles provenant de la lisière du bois : un renard.

Et pas n'importe quel renard je vous prie ! Son renard ! Celui qui l'avait autrefois attaqué, ou qui l'aurait bien voulu si Harry n'était pas intervenu ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, son odorat l'aurait reconnu entre mille cette satanée bestiole !

Quand il comprit la chance qui lui était offerte, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et reprit forme humaine.

La pauvre bête pris peur devant l'imposant humain qu'était pour elle Draco Malfoy et s'enfuit en direction de la forêt.

Mais voilà, le fait est que, ce soir là, Draco était bel et bien décidé à se venger ! On ne s'attaquait pas à un Malfoy sans en payer le prix ! Surtout lorsque l'on était bien plus petit et surtout plus faible !

« A nous deux… » murmura le jeune homme en souriant étrangement. Envahit par un profond sentiment de vengeance, il se précipita donc aussitôt à la suite du fauve ; dusse t'il y passer la nuit, il lui mettrait la main dessus !

Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta, se changea de nouveau en chat afin de repérer la trace du renard grâce à son odorat, puis redevint humain et reprit sa chasse.

Il opéra de cette manière plusieurs fois et parvint jusqu'à une minuscule clairière un peu plus loin que les abords du bois. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était dans ce minuscule boyau de terre qu'était sa proie !

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du terrier et sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa cape :

« Accio renard ! »

Il perçut un couinement venant du terrier, puis le renard, qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, arrivat à lui. Le blondinet le saisit par la peau du cou, enfin il était à sa merci !

La pauvre bête se débattait comme un beau diable mais sans espoir, le garçon tenait fermement l'animal et n'avait aucune intention de lui accorder sa pitié :

« Alors ? Tu ne m'attaques pas aujourd'hui ? Tu fais mois le fier maintenant n'est ce pas ?! »

Sa baguette était pointée sur le renard et il songeait en souriant au sort qu'il allait pouvoir réserver à celui qui avait eu l'audace de le mettre dans une position si humiliante plusieurs jours auparavant. Un Avada Kedavra ? Non, trop rapide, trop facile…Le changer en grenouille ? Non plus…en souris peut être ? Oui ! En souris qu'il pourrait, sous sa forme d'Animagus, chasser pour finalement l'étriper pour de bon ! Et puis s'était au chat que le renard s'en était pris, alors c'était en chat qu'il devrait se venger ! C'était par-fait !

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent un peu plus, il rapprocha sa baguette du cou de l'animal transi d'effroi, et…..

Et brusquement un grondement assourdissant s'éleva juste derrière lui suivit d'une violente bourrasque ! Le garçon sursauta et fit volte-face.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, foudroyé par la peur, il lâcha la bestiole qui fila vers son terrier. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, il était paralysé par la terreur à la vue de cette créature sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars…

« JJEe TtTee TtrRrOOuuVVvee ennffFiIInn, jEeuunNnne MallffoOyYyy…» Sa voix était grave et éraillée, elle paraissait venir tout droit d'outre tombe.

Draco tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que le monstre s'approchait de lui inexorablement…

Ce soir là, à travers toute la forêt résonna le hurlement du garçon qui pria une ultime fois pour que le Survivant vienne à son tour lui sauver la vie…

Hagrid venait de terminer sa ronde et regagnait sa cabane après une soirée épuisante. Plusieurs créatures avaient été tuées de façon monstrueuse et le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur l'identité du coupable ni sur les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à agir ainsi.

Une fois dans sa hutte, il donna à manger à Crockdur et profita de sa fin de journée en se préparant une tasse de thé bien chaud. Il s'installa à sa table et soupira d'aise en buvant les premières gorgées du liquide bouillant quand Crockdur, qui avait terminé sa gamelle depuis un bon moment et s'était couché devant le feu de cheminée, se leva subitement et aboya farouchement en direction de l'extérieur :

« Allons Crockdur ! Couché! » ordonna le demi géant, sans effet. Le chien gesticulait toujours devant la porte en jappant bruyamment.

Hagrid se leva et, après avoir saisit sa lanterne, ouvrit cette dernière et sortit.

« Il y quelqu'un ? » s'écria t'il en levant la lumière devant lui. Il distingua alors une forme sombre à quelques dizaines de mètres. Celle-ci se rapprocha et Hagrid pu enfin le reconnaître :

« Harry ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, désolé de vous avoir dérangé…s'excusa le garçon.

- Que fais-tu encore dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu prendre l'air…

- Ca n'est pas sérieux Harry tu sais ! J'ai appris ce qu'il t'ai arrivé l'autre jour, tu devrais être plus prudent…

- Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid, je ferai attention…

- Bon... »

Tous les proches du jeune garçon, dont certains professeurs, savaient

pertinemment que celui-ci avait pour coutume d'enfreindre le règlement lorsqu'il partait se balader le soir. Et tous savaient aussi qu'il était grotesque de punir le Survivant. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, détruit tous ses Horcruxes, les avait débarrassés de la menace terrible que représentait le mage noir et ,à part retirer des points à sa maison, lui interdire de sortir après le couvre-feu ne ressemblerait franchement à rien.

Et ça, Harry le savait. Tout ce que ses amis pouvaient faire était de lui recommander d'être prudent et de faire attention à lui…

« Tu veux rentrer prendre une tasse de thé ? demanda le demi géant à l'intention du jeune sorcier.

- Non, non merci Hagrid, c'est gentil…

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t'il en voyant la mine sombre du brun.

- Non, non, tout va bien…. » mentit ce dernier.

Il n'allait tout de même pas étaler ses états d'âme devant Hagrid, surtout lorsque ces derniers concernaient un certain blondinet.

« Bon…Ne restes pas trop longtemps dehors d'accord ?

- Oui, promis… » Harry adressa un léger sourire à son ami.

« Oh, Hagrid, reprit-il, vous n'auriez pas vu un chat par hasard ? Un chat blanc crème ?

- Non, ça ne me dit rien…

- Ca ne fait rien…

- Fais attention à toi Harry surtout ! réitéra t'il gravement, j'ai trouvé plusieurs créatures qui ont été tuées ce soir dans les bois, et je ne sais pas par quoi !

-Tuées vous dites ?

- Oui, elles ont été mutilées et…. »

C'est à cet instant qu'un cri effroyable retentit à travers la forêt. Des dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent soudainement. Crockdur se figea. Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

Il connaissait cette voix.

Hagrid et lui se fixèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, puis Harry s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pu vers les bois.

Une fraction de seconde, c'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour comprendre que cette voix était celle de Malfoy, qu'il était en danger…et qu'il craignait plus que tout qu'il n'arrive quelque chose au blond.

Harry s'était changer en Animagus et courrait, courrait…(_nda : Et les Shadocks pompaient, pompaient, pompaient…Oui, oui ! je la ferai à chaque fois celle là : p _) courrait à en perdre haleine. Ses sens de loup lui permirent de suivre le chemin qu'avait dû emprunter le blond plus tôt et de retrouver ainsi plus vite l'endroit d'où leur était parvenu le cri.

Ce qu'il vit en arrivant dans la petite clairière le pétrifia complètement. Jamais il n'avait connu telle créature ! C'était une sorte d'immense humanoïde à la peau noire. Son visage était creusé par de profondes rides, ses yeux étaient rouges et luisants et de longues canines dépassaient par-dessus ses lèvres. Ses doigts étaient prolongés par des griffes acérées et il se tenait sur le bout des pattes, tel un animal. Mais le plus frappant était ses quatre cornes sortant de ses tempes ou encore la paire de gigantesques ailes de chauves souris déployées dans son dos.

Le monstre, penché sur le corps étendu du blond, se redressa et fixa Harry en souriant méchemment.

Puis il disparut brusquement, dans un grondement sourd, suivit d'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent.

Le Survivant, sorti de sa stupeur, se précipita vers le garçon inconscient :

« Malfoy !Malfoy ! » appela t'il en prenant le corps mince entre ses bras et en le secouant doucement. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient grands ouverts et désespérément fixes.

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! MALFOY ! » Harry posa une main tremblante sur la poitrine du blond, apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait _ne pas_ y sentir.

Il fut soulagé quand il ressentit les battements de son cœur . Il ne paraissait avoir aucune blessure, pas de sang, rien…et pourtant ses yeux restaient toujours étrangement fixes et bien ouverts, tel ceux d'un mort.

Harry le secoua encore. Toujours rien. Il était comme…mort. Tout en étant bel et bien vivant…

La panique commençait à envahir de plus en plus le jeune sorcier. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, ça n'était pas normal ! Qu'est ce que cette « chose » avait bien pu lui faire ?!

« Malfoy ! Malfoy ! MALFOY ! » Hurla de nouveau Harry.

« REVEILLE TOI BON SANG ! SALETE DE SERPENTARD ! JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST TOI QUI A TOUT MANIGANCE !!! QUE T'ES EN TRAIN DE JOUER LE JEU !! » Vociféra t'il de plus belle en serrant plus fort le corps de sa Némésis.

Comme il aurait été fou de joie si le blondinet s'était alors redressé et avait explosé de rire, dégustant pleinement la blague qu'il venait de faire au brun !

« Harry ! Que s'est il passé ?! » C'était Hagrid qui venait d'arriver.

« Je…je ne sais pas…je suis arrivé…il…il y avait une sorte de créature...comme un démon… » Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

« Il….il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie Hagrid ! Vite ! » Le demi géant acquiesça et, sans plus attendre, attrapa Draco et se hâta en direction de l'école.

A Suivre….


	9. Chapter 8

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 8 : Triste révélation**

_« Harry ! Que s'est il passé ?! » C'était Hagrid qui venait d'arriver._

_« Je…je ne sais pas…je suis arrivé…il…il y avait une sorte de créature...comme un démon… » Hagrid fronça les sourcils. _

_« Il….il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie Hagrid ! Vite ! » Le demi géant acquiesça et, sans plus attendre, attrapa Draco et se hâta en direction de l'école. _

Le brouhaha qui régnait dans l'infirmerie de l'école quelques instants plus tard ne parvenait qu'à peine à tirer Harry de sa léthargie :

Hagrid et lui étaient entrés en trombe, Malfoy toujours dans les bras du géant (_nda : Ben oui hein ! Ils l'ont pas balancé dans la forêt en cours de route ! XD_), alertant Madame Pomfresh qui s'était précipitée vers eux.

La directrice de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs Lupin, qui occupait de nouveau le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, Tonks, qui quant à elle occupait l'ancien poste de McGonagall, et Slughorn, directeur de la maison des Serpentard, avaient été aussitôt prévenus et étaient accourus à leur tour, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione, également informés par la directrice :

« Mr Potter !? Mais que s'est-il passé ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Malfoy ?! se récria cette dernière.

- Mon Dieu Harry tu n'as rien ?! » questionna de suite Hermione qui était morte d'inquiétude depuis que la directrice lui avait expliqué qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie.

« Non…moi je n'ai rien… » répondit sombrement le garçon.

« Que lui ai t'il arrivé ?! réitéra Madame Pomfresh, affolée.

- Je…je ne sais vraiment pas…balbutia Harry, encore trop choqué pour pouvoir s'exprimer avec clarté.

- Nous l'avons entendu crié dans les bois ! Quand nous sommes arrivés il était déjà dans cet état ! intervint Hagrid.

- Que faisait-il à cette heure là dans les bois ?!

- Là n'est pas la question Professeur Slughorn !

- Je n'ai aucune idée du mal dont il souffre ! Aucune de mes potions n'a eu d'effet !

- C'est comme si il était mort….mais en étant bien vivant…

- C'est une sorte de coma…

- Une sorte de quoi, Miss Granger ?

- De coma…c'est le nom que donne les Moldus à ce phénomène…sauf qu'en général il y a des blessures, des chocs, qui provoquent cet état…

- Il n'a aucune blessure ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

- Sa mère a-t-elle été prévenue ? demanda le Professeur Lupin.

- Oui, elle devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre….

- Et vous dîtes que vous l'avez trouvé dans cet état ? Rien d'autres ?

- C'est une créature magique qui lui a fait ça ! » coupa brutalement Harry qui était finalement sortit de sa torpeur. Tous se turent et observèrent le garçon avec insistance, attendant les explications du Survivant.

« Une créature magique Mr Potter ?

- Oui…Cette chose était là quand je suis arrivé….c'était…très grand, ça avait la peau noire….avec des ailes, des cornes…des yeux rouges…des crocs…je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant ! Elle était penchée sur Malfoy, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait…Puis elle a disparut tout à coup, elle s'est comme volatilisée… »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Les professeurs avaient pris un air encore plus soucieux. Lupin et Tonks échangèrent un regard inquiet, Slughorn se mordit la lèvre et McGonagall semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à ne pas tortiller nerveusement ses doigts joints.

Hermione qui, comme toujours, n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour saisir de quoi il retournait, clama tristement :

« C'est un Mangeur d'âmes Harry…

- Un…un quoi ?

- C'est exact Miss Granger. La chose que tu as vu Harry, était sans aucun doute un Mangeur d'âmes…reprit le Professeur Lupin sur un ton solennel.

- Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que c'est ? » bégaya Harry qui n'était pas très sûr de vouloir le savoir en s'apercevant que l'air de chacun devenait de plus en plus dramatique au fur et à mesure qu'ils en apprenaient plus sur la situation du Serpentard.

« Mon dieu c'est affreux... bredouilla Tonks d'une petite voix.

- Nous ne pourrons rien faire alors…

- Mais de quoi s'agit-il au juste ?

- Il y a sûrement un moyen ! Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ?

- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien…

- Est-ce quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce que c'est ?! » explosa Harry, exaspéré par le fait que tout le monde sauf lui soit toujours au courant de tout.

« C'est un démon Harry….une créature faite de pure magie noire. Un peu comme un Détraqueur, sauf qu'ils ne tuent pas leurs victimes…ils s'emparent de leurs âmes, laissant derrière eux un corps vide, sans esprit, mais bien vivant… (_nda : 20 points pour Gryffondor Miss Granger XD_)

- Donc tu veux dire que Malfoy…n'a plus d'âme…le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Lui aussi devenait de plus en plus livide.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça…son corps est toujours en vie, mais son esprit lui n'en fait plus partie…

- Mais….et où est-elle alors ?

- Elle a suivit le démon jusqu'aux ténèbres…

- Cela signifie qu'elle est en Enfer Harry. Enfin, ce que les Moldus appellent « Enfer »… »

Le sorcier brun se tourna vers l'autre garçon. Il semblait si paisible…mais ça n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme pourtant, un réceptacle vide.

Et il n'y avait aucune potion, aucun sort pour ramener l'âme du « défunt ».

Harry voulu passer sa main sur la joue pâle et repousser quelques mèches de cheveux tomber sur son visage fin mais retint son geste de justesse.

« Lui qui a déjà peur de la forêt interdite et des loups garous…alors l'Enfer… » chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi lui ? ajouta t'il dans un souffle.

- Il y a dû y avoir un pacte de conclu…confia sa meilleure amie.

- Un pacte, Quel pacte ? » répéta Ron qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis et lui étaient là et en quoi le malheur de Malfoy les regardait mais même lui sentait qu'il serait mal avisé de faire part de ces sentiments.

« Un pacte avec le démon…en échange de son âme.

- Comme un pacte avec le diable ?

- Oui Harry, c'est un peu ça….Malfoy a dû conclure ce genre de contrat et en échange de son âme, il a obtenu quelque chose du démon…

- C'est impossible ! Malfoy est un froussard ! Jamais il n'aurait celé ce genre de contrat avec une créature magique ! » s'emporta Harry.

Malfoy, ce trouillard, vendre son âme au démon ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Et en échange de quoi ? La richesse ? Il l'avait déjà ! Le pouvoir ? Il n'irait pas si loin ! L'amour ? Encore moins !

Pourquoi et comment Malfoy avait-il donc échanger son âme ? Personne ne saisissait la réponse à cette question et chacun était plongé dans un mutisme complet. Que faire ? Que dire ?

« Devons nous avertir ses camarades de Serpentard ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant Professeur Slughorn.Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les élèves de cette maison, si nous faisons cela, d'ici deux jours toute l'école sera au courant... »

Les grandes portes de la salle claquèrent soudainement et une femme à la longue chevelure blonde accourut au chevet de son fils :

« Oh non Draco ! Draco ! Mais que s'est il passé ?! Que lui ai t'il arrivé ?! Draco, répond moi ! DRACO ! » La femme, dont on percevait les sanglots dans la voix, avait saisit la main de son fils et la serrait délicatement.

« Que lui est'il arrivé ?! Répondez moi !

- Je vous en prie, calmez vous Narcissa…

- Que je me calme ? Alors que mon fils est dans cet état ?! Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé !» Elle ne reçu en réponse qu'un lourd silence.

« Professeur McGonagall…dites moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé….pria t'elle, le teint plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait déjà.

- C'est….ceci est le fait d'un Mangeur d'âme…. » La mère de Draco laissa échapper un cri perçant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Non…non…c'est impossible…c'est impossible ! gémit-elle tandis que des larmes amères ruisselaient sur ses joues blêmes.

- Un pacte a été conclu…ne savez-vous pas quel…

- Lucius !

- Lucius, vous voulez dire votre mari ?

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?! Il avait…Oh mon dieu comment cela a-t-il pu ?! Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! » Elle porta les mains à son visage et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle refusa poliment.

« Qu'a fait votre mari Narcissa ? Nous devons le savoir, il en va peut être du sort de votre fils !

- Il…C'est lui qui avait conclu…un pacte démoniaque, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, autrefois…oh il y a de cela si longtemps ! Avant la naissance de Draco ! Il avait fait cela afin…afin d'assurer ma protection, je ne l'ai su que plus tard ! De peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose quand il servait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, en échange de son âme, il avait conclu un pacte et le démon lui assurait ma protection contre d'éventuels dangers…

- Mais pourquoi s'en est-il pris à son fils ? interrogea Tonks.

- Parce que Malfoy senior est décédé avant que le démon n'ai pu récupérer son âme. Il s'est donc rejeter sur son unique héritier… » (_nda : Encore 20 points pour Gryffondor Miss Granger XD_)

Harry était abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lucius Malfoy avait été l'uns des principaux séides de Voldemort, un assassin et un mage noir confirmé, il avait tenté de le tuer à plus d'une reprise…mais ça avait été vraisemblablement un mari exemplaire doublé d'un bon père.

Conscient des risques qu'il faisait encourire à sa femme en épousant la vocation de Mangemort, il avait été prêt à vendre son âme à la créature contre la promesse qu'il n'arriverait rien à son épouse.

De plus, il avait toujours été présent dans la vie de son fils : Il assistait à tous ses matchs de Quidditch, l'accompagnait avec sa femme sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats avant chaque rentrée scolaire et cédait à tous ses caprices, ou presque…Sous ses airs de père sévère et exigeant, Malfoy senior était en réalité un père attentif aux désirs et à l'éducation de son seul héritier.

Harry comprenait un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi le jeune homme regrettait tant cet homme que lui-même haïssait encore aujourd'hui. Il comprenait pourquoi Malfoy avait tenté de tuer Dumbledor dans l'espoir de sauver son père.

Peut être qu'à sa place, lui aussi serait devenu l'adolescent arrogant et hautain qu'était Draco. Il avait eu son père et sa mère pour l'aimer, le choyer durant toute son enfance. Car sa mère l'aimait elle aussi, et visiblement plus que tout….

« Allons, suivez moi Narcissa. Nous allons parler de tout cela dans mon bureau. Laissons Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de votre fils. Professeur Lupin, professeur Tonks, professeur Slughorn, venez vous aussi je vous pris… »

La mère de Draco caressa une dernière fois le visage de son fils et suivit la directrice en direction du couloir, précédé des autres enseignants.

« Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter…vous devriez regagner votre dortoir. Il est désormais inutile que vous restiez vous aussi à veiller…Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour Mr Malfoy… » leur adressa McGonagall en souriant timidement.

« Elle a raison Harry, ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici… » approuva Ron lorsque tous furent sortis de l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh fut retournée à ses potions curatives.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Il y a forcément un moyen de le tirer de là ! N'est ce pas Hermione ? Tu connais bien un moyen !? » espéra Harry qui n'avait aucunement écouté ce que Ron venait de lui dire.

« Harry…Je…Les Mangeurs d'âmes, ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant…Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet…

- Qu'arrive t'il aux gens qui n'ont plus d'âme ?! On ne les laisse pas ainsi éternellement n'est ce pas ?!

- Harry….la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, les seuls cas qu'il y ait eus…et bien…

- Et bien quoi ?!

- On les tue Harry…les personnes sans âme sont…tuées. Je veux dire, leurs corps…on tue leurs corps…de cette façon l'âme n'a plus d'attache et…enfin on espère qu'elle puisse se réincarner…

- On espère ? Ca veut dire qu'on n'en est pas sûr ?!

- Non. Personne n'a jamais vu ce à quoi ressemblait l_'après_…ou du moins personne ne l'a jamais décrit….

- On ne peux pas les laisser faire ça ! On ne va pas les laisser le tuer quand même !

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Si nous, nous n'agissons pas, eux ne le ferons pas ! Comme à chaque fois ! A chaque fois c'est à nous de nous débrouiller ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas…

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça Harry !? C'est de Malfoy qu'il s'agit je te rappelle ! Peut être qu'après tout, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! » Harry jeta un regard glacial à Ron pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Que sais-tu de ce qu'il mérite ou non ?! Juste parce que c'est un fils à papa gâté, une teigne, qu'il est arrogant et lâche, tu penses qu'il mérite de passer l'éternité en Enfer ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on risquerait notre peau pour lui ! Il n'a pas hésité à risquer la notre quand il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école l'année dernière ! (_nda : Un point pour Ron !_)

- Qui t'a parlé de risquer sa peau ?! On ne sait même pas de quelle façon le sauver !

- Je vois ça d'ici ! Tu crois que récupérer une âme vendue à un démon va être sans danger ?!

- Stop ! Ca suffit ! Arrêtez de beugler tous les deux ! Ca ne sert strictement à rien ! » Hermione s'était interposée dans la joute verbale des deux garçons avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Certes, c'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier qu'il a sauver Harry il n'y pas très longtemps, nous avons donc une dette envers lui… » reprit-elle à l'intention du rouquin qui affichait son air bougon.

« Mais il est aussi vrai que nous ne lui serons d'aucune aide en restant ici ! Nous devrions retourner au dortoir…

- Il y a forcément un moyen…avec un Retourneur de temps ? » Harry n'avait de toute évidence pas entendu ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire, tant il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Non Harry, ça serait inutile. Il y a eu un pacte…ce qui signifie que, même en retournant dans le passé et en modifiant la destinée de Malfoy, le démon le retrouverait, où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse…

- Il y a forcément un moyen….Le pacte qu'a conclu son père….il a bien dû invoquer le démon pour l'établir, non ?

- En théorie…affirma son amie.

- La voilà la solution !

- Quelle solution ?

- Il faut l'invoquer de nouveau ! » s'écria Harry qui avait reprit confiance. Ron grimaça devant cette proposition effrayante.

« C'est une excellente idée Harry ! Mais que ferons nous ensuite ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Le sort d'invocation doit bien se trouver quelque part !

C'est de la Haute magie noire Harry…je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse trouver cela dans les ouvrages de Poudlard…

- Il faudra bien ! Au pire nous demanderons de l'aide…

- Harry…nous devrions aller nous coucher, insista Hermione.

- Allez y…j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul… » s'exprima t'il en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit du blond. Hermione lui adressa un regard dubitatif :

« Ron, pars devant, je te rejoins tout de suite… » Le rouquin obtempéra sans trop broncher, voyant bien que sa petite amie voulait entretenir Harry de quelque chose d'important et en tête à tête.

La jeune fille patienta jusqu'à ce que le garçon ait quitté la pièce et se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère :

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Harry, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ! Je ne suis pas Ron ! Je vois très bien que ta soudaine sollicitude pour lui n'ai pas dû au fait qu'il t'ai sauvé la vie ! » Le Gryffondor souffla profondément. Décidement, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher !

« Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Pas vraiment non, mais tu sais bien que rien ne m'échappe !

- Ca, c'est certain !

- Je me doutais que tu voyais quelqu'un, toutes ces nuits où tu sortais ! Je me demandais qui cela pouvait-il bien être…Quand j'ai appris que Malfoy t'avais aidé, l'autre fois avec les loups, c'est là que j'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose…

- C'est un Animagus lui aussi…On se voyait toutes les nuits sous notre forme animal…Sauf qu'au début je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Quand je l'ai su, ça m'a fait un choc…mais je ne regrette rien…. »

Harry se tu un instant, repensant à toutes les nuits qu'il avait passé avec le jeune homme sous leurs formes d'Animagus, repensant à la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble en tant qu'humain, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ce matin là…

« Que se passe t'il entre vous ? » tenta Hermione qui ressentait clairement le besoin profond qu'avait son meilleur ami de se confier, mais qui ne voulait pas paraître trop curieuse pour autant.

« Je…je n'en sais rien…

- C'est bizarre, la façon dont le temps agit sur les sentiments…tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui…sans doute… » La jeune femme posa la main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Bonne nuit Harry… » dit-elle en voyant que le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'aller retrouver leur dortoir mais préferait rester au chevet de son « rival ».

« Bonne nuit Hermione…et merci…

- Je t'en prie… » répondit-elle. Puis elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Harry avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande impulsivité dans ses sentiments et ses relations avec autrui.

Autrefois, elle s'était de suite aperçue que Cho lui plaisait énormement, mais elle savait aussi que la jeune Serdaigle ne serait jamais le grand amour de sa vie.

Puis il y avait eu Ginny. Elle était belle, compréhensive, avait un caractère bien trempé, tout ce qui était susceptible de plaire à Harry…et celui-ci s'en était épris, brusquement, en sixième année, alors qu'avant il la remarquait à peine.

Et en contrepartie, il avait été obsédé par Malfoy tout au long de l'année. Il avait été jusqu'à suivre le Serpentard sous prétexte qu'il voulait découvrir les manigances du blond.

Il avait assurément eu raison de prétendre que celui-ci préparait quelque chose de louche, mais tout de même, sur le coup, son obsession avait été franchement démesurée, avait songée la jeune fille.

Et pour cause ! Il avait rompu avec Ginny, ils étaient restés amis…et aujourd'hui son cœur battait la chamade pour son ennemi de toujours, son rival onni ! Et quoi de plus naturel ?

Hermione le savait, l'aversion qu'ils se vouaient depuis toujours n'était pas basée que sur de la haine. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui allait au délà de cette hostilité persistante. Quelque chose que les deux garçons rejetaient hargneuseument depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient grandi. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient presque des adultes. Les opposés s'attirent dit-on. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en était le parfait exemple….

A Suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 9 : Où que tu sois…**

_Hermione le savait, l'aversion qu'ils se vouaient depuis toujours n'était pas basée que sur de la haine. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui allait au délà de cette hostilité persistante. Quelque chose que les deux garçons rejetaient hargneuseument depuis leur première année à Poudlard. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient grandi. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient presque des adultes. Les opposés s'attirent dit-on. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en était le parfait exemple…._

Trois jours plus tard, Harry, avec l'aide d'Hermione principalement, avait retourné toute la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un éventuel ouvrage qui pourrait parler des Mangeurs d'âmes et de la façon dont on pouvait conclure un pacte avec eux.

Mais en vain. Pas une page, pas un seul paragraphe ne parlait du sort ou de la méthode qu'il fallait employer pour y parvenir ! Il y avait bien quelques lignes sur ces créatures, mais rien de ce qu'ils ne savaient déjà.

Les professeurs avaient bien tenté de les aider, mais aucun ne s'y connaissait très bien en magie noire. Même Slughorn n'en savait rien.

La mère de Malfoy, qui avait pourtant cotoyé ce genre de milieu pendant des années, n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de comment son mari était parvenu à invoquer le démon…

« C'est pas croyable ça ! Personne ne sait comment faire ! se lamenta Harry tandis qu'ils étaient tous trois penchés sur des ouvrages poussièreux, assis à une table de la bibliothèque.

- Je te l'ai dit Harry, les Mangeurs d'âmes ne sont pas une chose très répandue…même parmis les mages noirs, il y en a très peu qui serait près à vendre leurs âmes en échange de quoique ce soit…

- Si seulement Rogue était encore en vie ! » avait regretté le Survivant, surpris par cette réflexion.

Bien qu'il lui doive la vie, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui que comme quelqu'un qu'il avait profondément détesté.

C'est alors qu'à l'évocation de son ancien professeur de Potion, il eu une subite idée. Il se leva précipitemment, sous les regards curieux d'Hermione et Ron, et s'absenta de la bibliothèque durant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir les bras chargé d'un épais livre.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Harry ? interrogea Ron, le sourcil relevé.

- Je suis allé chercher le vieux livre de potion de Rogue !

- Le livre de Rogue ?

- Oui ! Vous savez ! Celui du « Prince de sang mêlé » !

- Oh non ! Encore avec ce fichu bouquin ! se plaignit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione ! Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose ! Rogue était bien assez fou pour étudier comment invoquer un démon pendant ces années à Poudlard ! » objecta t'il en commençant à feuilleter l'ouvrage aux pages jaunies par le temps.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais débarassé de ce livre ?!

- Et bien non, comme tu peux le voir…. »

Concentré, il parcourait chaque page, chaque annotation laissée par l'ancien professeur lorsqu'il déclara soudain :

« Ah…attendez…je crois que…Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! »

- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! » Ses deux compères s'appuyèrent sur son épaule pour mieux voir.

« Dire que ça fait trois jours ! Trois jours qu'on cherche alors que la réponse était dans ce bouquin ! » râla Ron.

« Fais moi voir Harry ! » Hermione s'empara du livre et se plongea dans sa lecture.

« Alors ?! C'est ça Hermione n'est ce pas ?! demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Oui…Oui, c'est bien ça…sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi ? c'est écrit non ?! _Mangeurs d'âmes et Pacte Démoniaque_…c'est écrit en toutes lettres dans le coin de la page !

- Oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est étrange…la formule est…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?!

- Non ! Non justement ! C'est…c'est d'une simplicité étonnante ! C'est ça qui est bizarre…

Tu crois que ça n'est pas la bonne formule ? » La jeune fille marqua une pause et réfléchit :

« Non…non, en fait, c'est plutôt logique…

- Ah ?

- Mais oui, réfléchissez ! Le but de ce démon est d'obtenir le plus d'âmes possible ! Or, comment pourrait-il les obtenir si la formule pour l'invoquer et conclure le pacte était trop compliquée ? Déjà qu'il y a peu de gens qui sont près à le faire, alors si en plus, c'était difficile !

- Hermione tu es géniale ! complimenta Ron, toujours aussi stupéfait devant l'intelligence de sa petite amie.

- Cette formule est si simple qu'elle est même à la portée des Moldus ! Voilà pourquoi beaucoup d'entres eux vendent leurs âmes au « diable » comme ils disent….

- Bien, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?! »

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'espoir et d'impatience. Jamais il n'avait espéré que les choses soient aussi simples.

« Il ne faut pas se précipiter Harry…invoquer cette créature est une chose, mais que ferons-nous quand elle apparaîtra ?

- C'est la seule solution que nous ayons Hermione ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Et nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps ! la pressa t'il.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre nous qui peut l'invoquer, non ?

- C'est exact…

- C'est bon, je m'en charge ! Alors allons-y ! »

Voyant qu'il serait impossible de retenir Harry plus longtemps et encore moins de le raisonner, les deux amis obtempérèrent et partir à la suite du jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande et y pénétrèrent. Là, la jeune femme reprit l'ouvrage, fit apparaître une craie à l'aide de sa baguette et traça un cercle formé de toutes sortes d'arabesques sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un cercle magique…c'est très peu utilisé de nos jours…il est écrit que, selon la forme du cercle, on peut invoquer différentes créatures…c'est grâce à ça que les Moldus peuvent, eux aussi, invoquer les démons… » Harry et Ron la regardèrent.

La tension qui les envahissait était nettement palpable. Ron se rongeait les ongles et Harry serrait convulsivement sa baguette.

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient de la sorte, presque en cachette, sans avoir averti leurs professeurs, et pourtant cela leur faisait toujours le même effet.

Ils étaient nerveux. Très nerveux.

« Bien, dit-elle après s'être relevée, Harry, tu vas pouvoir commencer !

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Et bien…tu dois te placer au centre du cercle et…elle reprit le livre entre les mains, lever ta baguette et prononcer la formule suivante : _Demonus Spectrum Incantare ! _

- Et c'est tout ?

- Et bien…oui. Je t'ai dis que c'était très facile ! »

Harry approuva, puis s'éxecuta. Il alla se placer au centre du cercle dessiné au sol, comme Hermione le lui avait expliqué.

Ses deux comparses quant à eux, se placèrent en retrait. Le Survivant leur adressa un dernier regard, puis il leva sa baguette et inspira profondément :

« Demonus Spectrum Incantare ! » Prononça t'il distinctement. Rien ne se produisit. Il réitéra :

« Demonus Spectrum Incantare ! »

« Demonus Spectrum Incantare ! »

« DEMONUS SPECTRUM INCANTARE !! »

Une éblouissante lumière s'éleva des arabesques tracées au sol.

« DEMONUS SPECTRUM INCANTARE !!!! »

Des éclairs jaillirent de partout et un vent violent souffla dans la pièce. La lumière s'assombrit progressivement et une épaisse fumée noire se dégagea du cercle.

« DEMONUS SPECTRUM INCANTARE !!!! » articula une ultime fois Harry avant d'être projeté à plusieurs mètres par une violente bourrasque.

Les éclairs grésillaient encore lorsqu'une immense forme noire se dressa au centre du cercle :

« QQqUuui es-tTtu, hHuumMain ?! » La voix de cette créature était tout bonnement épouvantable, si rauque que l'on pouvait à peine en distinguer les mots.

« Je suis…Harry Potter…

- QqQuue mEe VveuUx-tTu, HaAaaRrrry PPpotTtter ?! » Celui-ci se redressa et s'approcha du démon.

« Je…J'aimerais…que vous me rendiez l'une des âmes que vous avez emportée ! » Le démon pouffa :

« PPpouUrquoi fEeerais-Jje une tTEeelle chOoose ?

- Je… » Harry parut réfléchir. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione étaient témoins de cette scène à la foi fascinante et effroyable.

« En échange de mon âme ! se récria le sorcier, je désire que vous me rendiez l'âme de Draco Malfoy en échange de la mienne !

- Harry…gémit Hermione, terrorisée par cette perspective.

TOon âAame coOoNntre la sIiiiennNe ? JE reEefFuSe ! cracha le démon, CeLla n'A aUuCuNnn intéeeEerêt poUr MmoOi ! Une AmMee cOntrE une aUtRe ! Ca NE m'iNNnTéresSsse pAs, HumMmAin ! »

Harry sembla perdu. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? A part sa propre âme, qu'avait-il à donner au démon ?! Que pouvait-il faire pour convaincre la créature de lui rendre l'âme du Serpentard ?

Les yeux de Harry s'aggrandirent tout à coup. Il avait une idée. Il ne savait pas si le démon accepterait, mais il ne perdrait rien à lui proposer.

Etait-il sûr de vouloir faire ça pour Malfoy ? Ne regretterait-il rien ? Il avait bien été prêt à échanger son âme, alors pourquoi pas….

« Dans ce cas…Je vous donne mes pouvoirs ! cria t'il, convaincu.

- CoOMmmeEnt ?

- Harry ! Non ! » entendit-il ses amis le supplier. Mais sa décision était prise.

C'était le seul moyen de sauver le blond, il le savait.

« Vous devez pouvoir le sentir ! J'ai de puissants pouvoirs magiques ! Je vous les laisse en échange de l'âme de Malfoy !

- IntErRresSsaNt… »

Les lèvres du démon se tordirent en un rictus démesuré.

« J'aCcePTte ! » finit-il par dire en souriant.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Une MisSe En gGgAaRde CePEendDant, reprit-il, Je cOnSceNns à Te ReNnDre l'âMe QUe Tu reEeEcheRches, MmAis tu DeVRras tOi-mEme alLler LA rETtroUveEr en EnFffEeRr ! Tu n'aUuRras qUe pEu de tTeMmps, CaR aU dELà d'uNe cErtAiNe liMmitE, toN EspRrrit se peRrRrdRa lLui mêMe dANns lEss TénèbRrRres !

- Très bien…j'accepte… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le démon éclata d'un rire tonitruant. D'aveuglants éclairs de feu entourèrent Harry et le firent prisonniers d'entre elles. Le garçon sentit alors ses pouvoirs le quitter brutalement. C'était comme si on le vidait de son sang, de sa substance vitale, il se sentait devenir faible, si faible….

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconsciene fut les voix affolées de Ron et Hermione qui l'appelait en hurlant…

A Suivre….


	11. Chapter 10

**C****omme Chien et Chat **

**Chapitre 10 : ...Je serais là pour toi**

_Sur ces dernières paroles, le démon éclata d'un rire tonitruant. D'aveuglants éclairs de feu entourèrent Harry et le firent prisonniers d'entre elles. Le garçon sentit alors ses pouvoirs le quitter brutalement. C'était comme si on le vidait de son sang, de sa substance vitale, il se sentait devenir faible, si faible…._

_La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconsciene fut les voix affolées de Ron et Hermione qui l'appelait en hurlant…_

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Harry fut pris d'un mal-être épouvantable. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sensation.

Il n'avait aucun mal physique, nulle part…pas d'estomac retourné, pas de crampes atrocement douloureuses, pas de maux de tête abominables….non…puisqu'il n'avait plus de corps…C'était pire.

C'était un mal psychique.

Tout son être était en proie à des sentiments désagréables : La peur, la tristesse, le desespoir…Il devait lutter à chaque seconde contre ceux-ci pour qu'ils ne prennent pas le dessus sur sa volonté.

C'était donc ça, ce qu'avait voulu signifier le démon, quand il lui avait dit que son esprit pourrait se perdre dans les ténèbres…

Le Survivant tenta de rassembler le peu de volonté et de courage qu'ils lui restaient. Il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi il était là. Pour _qui_ il était là.

Il se releva et un paysage dantesque s'offrit à sa vue. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard et l'école se dressait devant lui. Mais pas l'école comme il la connaissait, comme il l'avait toujours connu... Non, c'était une école complètement délabrée, tombant en ruines de toute part.

Le ciel, s'il y en avait un, était gris et sombre, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs : L'herbe n'était plus verte mais avait pris une teinte noirâtre, le lac paraissait être fait d'une huile goudronneuse et épaisse, les arbres étaient tous morts et pas un seul oiseaux ne se tenait sur leurs branches rachitiques…

Le tonnerre grondait, un vent puissant soufflait et une pluie chaude et étouffante s'abbatait sur les environs.

C'était une vision infernale de sa propre école. Tous les damnés échouaient donc dans _ce Poudlard_ ? Etait-ce ça, l'Enfer ? Dans un sens oui. Pour lui, ça pourrait l'être à n'en pas douter une seconde. Mais pour des Moldus…. ?

Le jeune homme s'avança vers la grande porte et poussa cette dernière, étonné qu'elle tienne encore debout vu son état.

L'intérieur du château était, lui aussi, dans un état épouvantable. Tout était détruit. Tout. Les tableaux, les escaliers, les statues …Et pire que tout : des corps décharnés gisaient un peu partout !

C'était atroce…On aurait pu croire qu'une gigantesque bataille y avait été livrée et que le domaine avait été laissé à l'abandon.

Harry déglutit à la vue de tous ces cadavres et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle commune : « Malfoy ?! » appela t'il.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, et vite. Il sentait au fur et à mesure ses sentiments malsains l'envahirent, comme des vagues qui se déchainaient successivement sur des falaises escarpées dans le but de les détruire toujours un peu plus.

« Malfoy ? » aucun son ne lui fit écho. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Harry descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol.

Là, un léger bruit parvint enfin à ses oreilles. Il se rapprocha de la source sonore et constata qu'il s'agissait de sanglots étouffés.

Il emprunta un nouvel escalier en direction des cachots, enjambant toujours quelques corps inanimés éparpillés de-ci de-là, essayant coûte que coûte de les ignorer. Les sanglots se firent plus prononcés.

Puis il le découvrit. Il était là, prostré dans un petit coin contre un mur à la pierre effritée, la tête cachée entre ses jambes repliés, pleurant doucement :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait….mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Mère ! Père ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! » articulait-il entre ses pleurs. Il paraissait si fragil.

« Malfoy ? » tenta timidement Harry. Le sus-nommé sursauta violemment:

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même :

« Vous…vous êtes l'uns d'eux !? Vous êtes un Mangemort ?! »

Et là, Harry comprit. Chacun avait son propre Enfer, fait à son « image ».

Pour certains, comme pour Ron certainement, cela devait être une pièce emplie de tarentules.

Pour d'autres encore tomber dans un ravin sans fin…Et là, il était dans celui que Malfoy s'était créé. Un Poudlard dont il était responsable de la destruction. Des élèves tués par sa faute. Il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts et ceux-ci avait engendré un véritable carnage dans l'école.

Sa torture éternel, son cauchemard sans fin, c'était sa culpabilité. Harry ne l'avait jamais su. Il n'aurait jamais douté que le blond puisse autant s'en vouloir. Il avait vu la panique dans son regard, ce soir là, tout en haut de la tour.

Il se doutait des remords que ressentaient, et à juste titre, le Serpentard. Mais…pas à ce point. Pas au point que cela constitue l'Enfer dans lequel Malfoy risquait d'être prisonnier pour l'éternité…

Ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Tel était son châtiment.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » répéta t'il en tremblant de la tête au pied.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! » Harry s'accroupit près du blond :

« Je suis venu pour vous aider !

- M'aider ? Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que vous en avez besoin !

- Moi ?! besoin d'aide ?! C'est…c'est moi qui les ai fait rentré dans l'école !

- Ils…tous…ils sont tous…morts par ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Des larmes déchirantes s'écoulèrent de ses beaux yeux couleur mercure tandis qu'il s'aggripait à Harry.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je…je ne voulais pas _ça _!

- Je sais… dit-il à voix basse.

- Et…Dumbledore…il est…mort…par ma faute ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se dépêche, qu'il trouve un moyen de le sortir du cauchemard sans fin dans lequel il était plongé.

Sinon, il y plongerait lui aussi, et la tête la première ! Il la sentait, cette épée de Damoclès prêt à céder d'un instant à l'autre. Son propre esprit allait se perdre bientôt….très bientôt…

« Malfoy….Ca n'était pas ta faute (_nda : Bon, si un peu ! mais t'es tellement choupi qu'on te pardonne !:p _)…c'était Voldemort le reponsable…j'aurais peut être agit comme tu l'as fait, s'il avait menacé ma famille…moi non plus, je ne me serais peut être pas rendu compte avant de ce que je faisais….

- Pourquoi… ?

- Malfoy, reprend toi ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Reprend toi !

- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?!

- C'est moi ! Harry ! Potter ! Il faut que tu te reprennes ! On ne s'en sortira jamais sinon ! »

Draco s'écarta mais Harry le retint fermement par les épaules :

« Malfoy, souviens-toi ! C'est moi, Harry ! Jamais…Jamais tout cela ne s'est produit ! Tu as fait entré les Mangemorts mais on les a vaincu ! L'école n'a jamais été détruite ! J'ai…J'ai battu Voldemort ! Il n'y a plus de Mangemort ! C'est terminé tout ça !

- Laissez-moi…Laissez-moi ! LAISSEZ MOI !!!!!! » s'égosilla t'il en s'agitant de façon hystérique.

Il se recroquevilla en reculant de quelques mètres contre le mur.

« Laissez-moi…..laissez-moi…. » pleurait-il.

Le Gryffondor réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là. Il s'était fait avoir. Le démon l'avait su, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait éclaté de rire. On ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu'un des Enfers, c'était irréalisable…

Deux choix se présentaient donc à lui : Repartir. Regagner son corps, et laisser Malfoy là où il était. Le laisser se morfondre pour l'éternité….Ou rester.

Que cet Enfer devienne aussi le sien. Qu'ils restent ensemble, pour l'éternité, sans même pouvoir se reconnaître mutuellement.

Quand il vit le visage éploré de sa Némésis, ses magnifiques yeux couleur d'acier, ses mèches d'un blond presque blanc, sa peau si pâle…son choix fut vite fait.

Il se rapprocha de lui et le reprit entre ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte si puissante que le blond, cette fois, ne pu pas s'en défaire. (_nda : Jafar ! Chuis coincé !XD _)

« Dans quelques minutes je ne me souviendrai plus de toi…Je ne peux pas repartir…pas sans toi » le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

« Tu te souviens…de quand on s'est rencontré, dans cette boutique ? Je t'ai trouvé si antipathique ! Tu me rappelais mon cousin, dans un sens…et toutes les années qui ont suivit…quand tu m'as fait tomber de mon balai, pendant le match de Quidditch…quand tu avais fait ces horribles badges que toute l'école pratiquement a portés ! Et…quand tu m'as cassé le nez et laissé dans le Poudlard Express….tu m'en as vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs Malfoy ! » constata Harry, toujours en souriant tristement.

Et quand Hermione l'avait giflé ! Quand il avait été changé en fouine par le faux Maugrey, quand lui et Ron avaient pris l'apparence de Crabe et Goyle pour aller interroger le blond…Que de souvenirs.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ils n'étaient pas _si_ mauvais. L'un n'allait jamais sans l'autre. Il _fallait_ qu'ils se cherchent. Il _fallait_ qu'ils se provoquent. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Les deux rivaux n'avaient jamais _pu_ ignorer la présence de l'autre….

« Tu sais…je me…demande…si…si….je ne me…serais pas ennuyé…sans….sans toi….toutes…ces années…j'aurais été tranquille…trop tranquille…n'est ce pas…Malfoy… ? »

Il le sentait. Son esprit était en train de se perdre. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Il se sentait si las, si déprimé ! Jamais il n'y arriverai…Jamais il n'y serait parvenu…

« Har…Potter ? » La voix de Malfoy au loin, comme un écho.

« Potter ?! » Pourquoi l'appelle t'il celui là encore ?! Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut ?! De toute façon il ne l'entend presque plus…encore un peu et sa voix disparaîtra pour de bon !

« Potter ! POTTER ! RESAISIS TOI ! » Quelqu'un le secoue. Qui est-ce déjà ?

« BON SANG POTTER REPRENDS TOI ! STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! » Ca n'est plus qu'un chuchotement diffu…

« POTTER !!! POOTTTTERRR !! HAARRYYY !!! »

_« Tu te souviens…de quand on s'est rencontré, dans cette boutique ? Je t'ai trouvé si antipathique ! Tu me rappelais mon cousin, dans un sens…et toutes les années qui ont suivit…quand tu m'as fait tomber de mon balai, pendant le match de Quidditch…quand tu avais fait ces horribles badges que toute l'école pratiquement a portés ! Et…quand tu m'as cassé le nez et laissé dans le Poudlard Express…tu m'en as vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs Malfoy ! »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Oui. Oui, il se souvenait. Ses pensées torturées avaient fait petit à petit place à un autre sentiment…la nostalgie…l'espoir.

Une petite lueur éclairait son chemin. Tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard lui revinrent. Il n'était pas vraiment ici, dans ce château délabré. Non. Poudlard existait toujours. Il ne l'avait pas détruite. Et il était en septième et dernière année…et Harry et lui, ils…

« Har…Potter ? » Il s'écarta du jeune homme dont l'étreinte s'était faite de plus en plus faible.

Oui, il se souvenait. Cette nuit dans les bois, le renard…le démon…puis plus rien…le néant…jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Harry était venu le chercher jusqu'ici et qu'il était en train de sombrer progressivement dans le même état dans lequel il avait lui-même été quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Potter ?! » Le regard de ce dernier si fit de plus en plus voilé.

« Potter ?! POTTER ! RESAISIS TOI ! » Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement.

« BON SANG POTTER REPRENDS TOI ! STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! »

« POTTER !!! POOTTTTERRR !! HAARRYYY !!! HAAARRRYYYYYY !!!!! »

A suivre….

Pitites notes :  Je tiens juste à préciser que, pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée du très beau film « Au-delà de nos rêves » ! Voilà !


	12. Chapter 11

**C****omme Chien et Chat **

**Chapitre 11 : De Retour**

_Oui, il se souvenait. Cette nuit dans les bois, le renard…le démon…puis plus rien…le néant…jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. _

_Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Harry était venu le chercher jusqu'ici et qu'il était en train de sombrer progressivement dans le même état dans lequel il avait lui-même été quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_« Potter ?! » Le regard de ce dernier si fit de plus en plus voilé._

_« Potter ?! POTTER ! RESAISIS TOI ! » Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement. _

_« BON SANG POTTER REPRENDS TOI ! STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR ! »_

_« POTTER !!! POOTTTTERRR !! HAARRYYY !!! HAAARRRYYYYYY !!!!! » _

"Harry..."

"Harry..."

"Harry!"

Le jeune homme entrouvrit péniblement les yeux tout en poussant un gémissant de douleur. Son regard se posa sur les deux silhouettes flous qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

« Harry ! Enfin tu reviens à toi ! Merlin soit loué ! » Il reconnut la voix soulagée d'Hermione, puis celle de Ron :

« Professeur Lupin ! Il s'est réveillé ! »

« Où…où je suis ? » demanda t'il en tentant de se redresser.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était…justement, il ne s'en souvenait plus ! Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourisson.

Qu'avait-il encore fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ?!

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tout va bien ! Tu es à l'infirmerie ! lui expliqua le professeur Lupin.

- A l'infirmerie… » répéta t'il bêtement. Oui, ça, ça n'était pas une nouvelle en soi.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu….tu ne te souviens pas ? » Hermione semblait gênée de poser cette question.

Il saisit la paire de lunettes qu'elle lui tendait et les plaça sur son nez.

Bon, première chose, il se trouvait bel et bien à l'infirmerie.

Deuxième chose, Hermione, Ron et Lupin le regardaient comme s'il avait été changé en concombre géant. Ce qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater à la vue de ses deux mains pleines de doigts, n'était pas le cas Merlin merci ! Il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête semblait-il !

Et, troisième chose, il avait la désagréable impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé deçu….

Il fit alors l'effort surpême de se souvenir…il chercha loin, dans sa mémoire…et ce qu'il y trouva ne le réconforta franchement pas ! Il se souvenait d'avoir trouver Malfoy dans les bois….puis du Mangeur d'âme…

Il blêmit.

…Puis des journées passées à chercher une quelconque piste avec l'aide de ses amis…puis du sort d'invocation…

Ses mains tremblèrent.

…Puis de la créature…

Son souffle s'accéléra, il poussa un cri étouffé.

…Puis plus rien.

« Que….que s'est-il passé…après ?! demanda t'il affolé.

- Tu t'es évanoui et la créature a disparu… » expliqua Hermione.

Ce à quoi Ron ajouta :

« On a eu si peur Harry ! Si tu savais !

- …On t'a alors amené ici, à l'infirmerie, et nous avons averti les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall…

- Et….et ensuite… ? »

Harry jeta un regard aux autres lits de la salle. Tous étaient vide et il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait…Si Malfoy n'était plus ici, c'est qu'il avait échoué. Il n'était pas parvenu à le ramener ….

« Tu es resté inconscient durant trois jours et…

- Où est Malfoy ? coupa brusquement Harry.

- Harry…tu….tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé…._là bas_ ? là où le démon t'a emmené… ?

- Non, je ne me souviens de rien ! Maintenant je veux savoir où est Malfoy ?! s'écria t'il.

- Harry, il…. »

C'est à cet instant précis que les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent, faisant place à une femme à la longue chevelure blonde :

« Il s'est réveillé !? Je veux le voir ! » s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy, accourant au chevet de Harry.

« Attendez Mme Malfoy ! intervint le Professeur Lupin qui s'était mis entre elle et le lit du garçon.

- Laissez moi le voir ! » ordonna t'elle au lycanthrope.

Harry fut alors épris d'une sensation effroyable : Il avait vraiment échoué alors...Il n'avait pu sauver l'âme de Draco et Narcissa était ici pour lui hurler toute sa rancœur et son desespoir…

Et, tandis qu'une sueur froide parcourait son échine, il vit subitement la mère de sa Némésis bousculer Lupin et c'est en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde qu'il se retrouva encerclé par l'étreinte d'une Narcissa éplorée qui le remerciait sans fin :

« Mr Potter ! Je vous dois tant ! Si vous saviez comme je vous suis reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour Draco ! »

Elle s'écarta un peu avant de reprendre : « Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de mon fils si vous n'êtiez pas intervnu ! Par Merlin je vous dois tant ! »

Elle jeta à Harry un regard empli d'émotions, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur du jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait imaginer qu'une femme à l'apparence si « coincée » pouvait être si démonstrative dans ses sentiments.

« Mme Malfoy, nous devrions laissez Harry se reposer…

- Oui Mr Lupin, vous avez raison…

- Mr Wesley, Miss Granger, vous ne devrier pas rester trop longtemps vous non plus…

- Encore quelques minutes Professeur…

- Bien…Harry, je repasserai tout à l'heure, nous avons à discuter de…certaines choses…»

Narcissa se releva et adressa un dernier « Merci… » au Gryffondor avant de quitter la salle accompagnée du professeur Lupin.

« Et bien ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais un membre de la famille Malfoy dire « merci », et en le pensant, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru ! intervint Ron, la tête toujours tournée en direction des portes de l'infirmerie.

- A vrai dire moi non plus… » s'accorda t'à dire Harry, encore stupéfait.

« Alors…j'ai…j'ai réussi ? reprit le garçon plein d'espoir en se tournant vers ses deux comparses.

- Oui Harry…tu as réussi » lui répondit Hermione en souriant tristement

« Mais…poursuivit-elle, hésitante.

- Tu…tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs….n'est ce pas ? » termina Ron, tout aussi gêné.

Soudain, cette dernière phrase eu l'effet d'un véritable boulet de canon pour le Survivant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine. Ses pouvoirs. Il avait complètement oublié. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si faible, il venait de perdre ses pouvoirs magiques.

De sa main tremblante, il se saisit de sa baguette magique posée sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit.

« Ha…Harry.. ? » l'appela doucement la jeune fille à la chevelure hirsute.

Il ne ressentait rien. Il essaya de faire un geste simple, mais rien ne se produisit. Plus rien….

« Harry… ?

- Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs…Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? »

La cruelle vérité avait fait sa place dans son esprit et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Cette fois, il lui semblait qu'il était dans son propre Enfer…

« Oh Harry ! » Hermione se jetta dans ses bras et sanglota doucement tandis que Ron posait une main compatissance sur son épaule.

« Harry, il y a peut être…il y a peut être une solution…supposa le rouquin en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants du revers de sa manche.

- Oui Harry, Ron a raison ! Je te le promet ! Je trouverai une solution ! Il y a forcément une solution ! »

Hermione s'était redressée et approuvait vivement son petit ami, essayant plus par là de se convaincre elle-même qu'autre chose.

« J'aimerais rester un peu seul…silvouplait… » chuchota le brun, l'air toujours hagard.

« Si tu veux…nous repasserons te voir tout à l'heure… »

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant que elle et Ron ne partent.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs déjà ? Ah oui, pour sauver Malfoy…Malfoy qui n'était même pas venu le voir…Malfoy qui ne voulait sûrement plus l'approché maintenant qu'il était dépourvu de tous ses pouvoirs…

Mais qu'allait-il devenir, désormais ?

A Suivre….

Note : Voui, ze sais, ce chapitre est nul ! ; ; mais bon, ça n'est qu'une transition….J'espère faire mieux par la suite !! Pitié, ne me tuuueezz ppaass !


	13. Chapter 12

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 12 **

_Hermione l'embrassa __tendrement sur la joue avant qu'elle et Ron ne partent. _

_Une fois seul, le jeune homme ramena ses genoux près de sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il perdu ses pouvoirs déjà ? Ah oui, pour sauver Malfoy…Malfoy qui n'était même pas venu le voir…Malfoy qui ne voulait sûrement plus l'approché maintenant qu'il était dépourvu de tous ses pouvoirs…_

_Mais qu'allait-il devenir, désormais ?_

Le soir après son réveil, Ron et Hermione étaient, comme ils l'avaient promis, revenus voir leur ami et ils avaient eu une discussion avec les professeurs Lupin, McGonagall et Tonks.

Eux seuls étaient au courant du fait que le jeune homme était désormais privé de ses pouvoirs et que celui-ci en avait fait don au Mangeur d'âme. Ron et Hermione avaient cru bon et à raison de ne pas partager cette information avec les autres professeurs ainsi qu'avec les Malfoy, mère et fils.

Pour ces derniers, Harry avait tout simplement réussi à ramener Draco des Enfers. Après tout, il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, alors un Mangeur d'âme, pensez, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

Il avait également été convenu que Mr Malfoy ne devait sous aucun prétexte divulguer à ses petits camarades le fait que Harry l'ai sauvé de la créature en question. De toute façon, le blondinet ne serait jamais aller s'en vanter, mais on ne savait jamais, s'était un Serpentard tout de même !

Il fallait à tout prix que l'information reste secrète afin que la presse ne vienne pas s'en mêler….

Il avait donc été décidé ce soir là que le Survivant ne pourrait plus suivre les cours à Poudlard et que sa vie au sein du monde magique était sérieusement compromise, même si Hermione s'époumonnait à leur dire qu'il existait probablement un moyen de lui restituer ces pouvoirs, du moins en partie. Propos devant lesquels les professeurs restaient perplexe et qu'ils n'osaient nier de peur de décevoir les espoirs des trois jeunes gens.

Harry pourrait néanmoins demeurer à l'école le temps de trouver une situation adaptée.

Le Gryffondor fut félicité, encore et encore, pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve et le geste valeureux qu'il avait eu envers Mr Malfoy.

Des sourires gênés, des larmes versées….

Tonks et Hermione pleuraient doucement, McGonagall et Lupin lui souriaient tristement et Ron lui, avait à présent toute la peine du monde à cacher sa colère et sa rancœur envers le Serpentard. Pour lui, tout était de la faute de cette « sale fouine », sans qui son compagnon ne serait pas dans cet état misérable.

Harry avait quitté l'infirmerie le lendemain. Cela faisait exactement deux jours.

La rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter n'était pas retourné en cours commençait à faire le tour de l'école mais, officiellement, le Survivant avait juste été victime d'une vilaine grippe que quelques potions et beaucoup de repos suffiraient à guérir. Lorsqu'il jugerait bon de quitter l'école, il faudrait alors, bien sûr, trouver un nouveau prétexte…Mais chaque chose en son temps !

Ron avait proposé à Harry de venir habiter dans sa famille. Celle-ci avait été informée de ce qu'il était arrivé au Survivant et c'est avec joie que les Weasley accueillerait le jeune homme. Après tout, il faisait d'or et déjà parti de la famille.

Hermione s'était « immergée » dans tous les livres, recueils et documents sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main afin de trouver une solution, bien que Harry n'eut pas de grands espoirs...

Il se sentait toujours aussi désemparé et le sacrifice de ses pouvoirs était un sujet sensible entre Ron et lui. A chaque fois le rouquin lui reprochait ce qu'il avait fait et ce pour _qui_ il l'avait fait.

Oui, cela faisait exactement deux jours. Et toujours pas de Malfoy…

Enfin, disons plutôt que celui-ci n'avait pas cru utile de venir parler à Harry. Ce dernier l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises, pendant les repas , dans la Grande Salle principalement, mais le blondinet paraissait l'ignorer complètement. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le moral du brun.

Ron le détestait d'autant plus pour cela et ne se gênait pas pour rappeler à Harry que Malfoy se foutait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Oui, Ron avait toujours été d'un tact légendaire….

Maintenant, Harry savait que si Malfoy n'était pas venu le voir, ça n'était pas parce qu'il _savait_qu'il n'avait _plus_ ses pouvoirs.

A force de réfléchir, il en était simplement venu à la conclusion que le Serpentard ne voulait avoir aucun lien avec lui. Que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelques jours avant n'avait aucune importance et qu'il ne voulait pas être redevable envers le Gryffondor pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Sa mère l'avait remercier, sans doute pensait-il que c'était amplement suffisant.

Ce matin là, le Rouge et Or avait passé la majeur partie de son temps à errer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ruminant inlassablement ses pensées. En fin de matinée, sachant qu'Hermione et Ron n'avait plus cours, il s'était décidé à les rejoindre.

C'est dehors, dans la cour du château, qu'il les avait retrouvés. Ils avaient tout d'abord parlé des cours que le couple venait de suivre avant que Ron n'entraîne la conversation vers un autre sujet :

« ….Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Je me disais que nous pourrions repartir chez moi ce week-end ! Comme ça je t'aiderai à t'installer ! s'exclamait le rouquin avec entrain.

- Je ne sais pas Ron…Je crois que j'ai besoin de rester à Poudlard encore quelques temps…

- Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas rester ici encore longtemps…si quelqu'un s'apperçoit de quelque chose…

- Harry, de toute façon tout ceci n'est que temporaire ! Je te promets que je trouverai le moyen de…

- Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! répliqua brutalement le garçon, cesse de te mentir à toi-même ! Ce que j'ai fait est irréversible et tu le sais très bien !

- Il ne faut pas dire ça Harry….

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Pfff ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette satanée fouine ! Pesta alors son meilleur ami.

- Ron, pour la énième fois ! arrête avec ça !

- Comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir ?! » reprit-il, de plus en plus agacé.

« Je ne te comprends pas ! C'est de sa faute ! C'est la vérité et tu le sais ! Et tu sais aussi qu'il ne méritait pas ce que tu as fait !

- Ron arrête ! »

Dans la petite cour, les conversations des quelques élèves présents s'étaient tues et leur attention s'était reportée sur les beuglements de plus en plus sonores du rouqin :

« Non, c'est toi qui devrais arrêter ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela pour lui ?!

- Arrête !

- Tout est de sa faute ! Tu m'entends ?! de SA FAUTE ! Si seulement Malfoy n'avait pas été là tu aurais…. »

« Il aurait _quoi_ ? » fit alors une voix traînante, dans leur dos.

Harry soupira. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Malfoy était apparu derrière eux, entouré de ces deux éternels gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

Le Serpentard, qui venait d'entendre son nom hurlé aux quatre vents, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir se mêler à la conversation. Si on lui reprochait quelque chose, il tenait à pouvoir répondre de ses actes !

« Et bien, Weasley, on a perdu sa langue ? lança t'il.

- Oh toi ! cracha Ron.

- Alors ? Continue ta phrase ! Si je n'avais pas été là, que serait-il arrivé ?

- Arrête de jouer au plus malin Malfoy ! Tu faisais moins le fier il y a cinq jours [1 quand tu t'es réveillé à l'infirmerie ! »

« Bien….je vois…Crabbe, Goyle, partez, je vous rejoindrai à la salle commune…

- Malfoy, tu es sûr… ?

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit oui ?! Je vous ai dit de me laisser ! » ordonna le blond.

Les deux balourds ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'est en haussant les épaules qu'ils quittèrent la cour. Malfoy lança alors un regard plus que convainquant aux quelques élèves présents qui les écoutaient toujours et ceux-ci n'eurent d'autres choix que de retourner à leurs activités privées…

« Weasley, tu es vraiment stupide ! Pas que je me soucis particulièrement du fait que toute l'école apprenne que Saint _Potter_ ait triomphé d'un Mangeur d'âme, mais si l'on m'a donné la consigne de la boucler, je pense que c'est aussi valable pour toi !

- Comme si tu te souciais réellement de cette consigne ! Ce qui t'importe c'est le fait que personne ne sache que Harry t'ait sauvé la vie ! Dire que si Harry n'avait pas été là, tu serais encore en train de brûler en Enfer !

- Ron, je t'en supplie ! arrête ! pria sa petite amie.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne t'es pas demandé non plus comment il s'y était pris pour te ramener ?! Parce que c'est bien connu ! Les Mangeurs d'âmes sont suffisement généreux pour rendre l'esprit de quelqu'un sur simple demande ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'il à dû faire pour toi !

- RON ! CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla Harry en attrapant violemment le bras de son compère. Cette fois, il allait trop loin, si ça continuait, il était capable de tout dire à Malfoy.

Un Malfoy que les paroles du rouquin avaient pourtant suffi à surprendre et qui fixa le trio, à moitié blême :

« Qu…quoi ? balbutia t'il.

- Je te hais Malfoy tu m'entends ?! JE TE HAIS ! »

C'est sur ce dernier aveu que Ron, le visage écarlate et les poings crispés, pris la fuite vers les couloirs du château.

« Har…Potter, qu'est-ce…qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?! »

« Harry…je…je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Ron…

- D'accord Hermione… »

La jeune femme suivit les traces de son petit ami en direction des couloirs, laissant ainsi seuls les deux rivaux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire Potter ?! répéta encore le blond.

- Ca ne te concerne pas, Malfoy…

- Je veux le savoir !

- Et moi je ne veux pas te le dire…

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que…

- Quoi ?! Parce que quoi ?! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Il était épuisé et toute cette histoire lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs !

Sans plus attendre, il fit volte-face et partit à son tour, mais en direction du parc. Il voulait être seul.

Ce fut bien sûr sans compter sur le Serpentard qui, une fois l'étonnement passé, s'empressa de le suivre.

« Potter ! Potter attend ! Potter ! HARRY ! »

Le susnommé s'arrêta. Il inspira un grand coup et laissa le blondinet lui attraper le poignet pour le forcer à se retourner.

« Dis le moi….supplia le garçon.

- Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Mangeur d'âme ?!

- Je…

- Tu ne t'en ai pas beaucoup soucié ces derniers jours pourtant ! Tu n'es même pas venu me voir une seule fois ! tu n'es même pas venu me dire ne serait-ce que _merci _! Mais bien sûr ! j'oubliais ! C'est naturel après tout pour moi ! Parce que je suis le Héros ! le Survivant ! Alors c'était mon _devoir_ de venir sauver ta peau ! »

« Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi Potter ! Tu sais parfaitement que je serais toujours le dernier à te considérer comme un « héros » !

- Mmff !

- Et si je ne suis pas venu te remercier, c'est peut être aussi parce que je n'ai pas pu ! Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'infirmerie parce que les autres étaient constemment sur mon dos ! Et ensuite on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu dans l'école ces derniers jours ! Ou alors tu étais toujours entouré des deux autres ! Et je ne pouvais pas non plus venir te voir durant les repas ! Tu ne crois pas que toute l'école ça serait doutée de quelque chose de bizarre si j'étais venu te dire_ merci _!? »

Là, Harry se tût. Malfoy avait raison. Pour tout le monde, les deux rivaux se détestaient toujours. Pour tous, Harry était simplement malade…Que se serait-il passé si Malfoy avait laissé les Serpentards pour venir « s'inquiéter de sa santé » ?

Que se serait-il passé s'il était venu le remercier en présence d'autres élèves ? Et, évidemment, même simplement en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, le blond ne serait jamais venu lui parler…

« Puis je te signale, poursuivit Malfoy avec véhémence, que c'est toi, qui n'es pas venu ! Ca fait deux nuits que je passe à te chercher dans tous les recoins du château ! Je pensais que tu sortirais et que tu viendrais me rejoindre, comme les autres fois ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?!

- Je…Je ne pouvais pas venir…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problèmes jusque là !

- Je ne peux plus….murmura t'il dans un souffle en baissant le regard.

- Tu ne peux plus ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit entre nous …?! » cria t'il de plus belle. « …C'est ça ? Dis plutôt que tu ne _veux_ plus ! Parce que si c'est le cas et bien….

« Je ne peux plus faire de magie ! » s'écria finalement Harry.

A Suivre….

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Malfoy est au courant ! Comment va-t-il réagir ? Hermione trouvera t'elle une solution ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci ! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre n'est pas trop confus

[1 Oui, pour la petite info, Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a deux jours à ce moment là, s'est réveillé la veille, donc il y a trois jours. Malfoy lui s'est réveillé deux jours avant, donc bien cinq jours avant le jour J. ( Argh, j'espère que je me plante pas dans mes comptes XDD )


	14. Chapter 13

** C****omme Chien et Chat**

** Chapitre 13**

_« Puis je te signale, poursuivit Malfoy avec véhémence, que c'est toi, qui n'es__t pas venu ! Ca fait deux nuits que je passe à te chercher dans tous les recoins du château ! Je pensais que tu sortirais et que tu viendrais me rejoindre, comme les autres fois ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?!_

_- Je…Je ne pouvais pas venir…_

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problèmes jusque là ! _

_- Je ne peux plus…murmura t'il dans un souffle en baissant le regard. _

_- Tu ne peux plus ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit entre nous ?! C'est ça ? Dis plutôt que tu ne veux plus !_

_« Je ne peux plus faire de magie ! » s'écria finalement Harry. _

« Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que…tu racontes… ? bégaya le blond, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Je ne peux plus faire de magie ! Je n'ai plus de pouvoir ! vociféra t'il encore.

- C'est….c'est impossible…répéta Draco en blémissant un peu plus.

- Si Malfoy, c'est possible !

- C'est ça…c'est ça que tu as donné au Mangeur d'âmes ?! Tes pouvoirs ?! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Le regard toujours dirigé vers le sol, il tourna le dos au blond et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque deux mains le saisirent vivement par les épaules et le forcèrent à se retourner :

« Mais tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Tu m'entends Potter ?! POURQUOI ?! » s'égosilla brusquement le blondinet.

Le Gryffondor releva le visage et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui maintenant plein de larmes de son vis-à-vis. Malfoy le tenait toujours par les épaules et ses mains froissaient désespérement le tissu de la robe du Rouge et Or tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour retenir ses pleurs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça… ? Je pensais que tu le saurais… » murmura Harry

« Et si je te dis que je ne le sais pas… ? »

Les nuages menaçants qui couvraient le ciel depuis ce début de matinée ne patientèrent pas une seconde de plus et l'averse éclata brutalement. Pourtant, les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le moindre mouvement et ils ne tardèrent pas à être trempés jusqu'aux os.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés.

Les cheveux de Harry, trop longs et complètement mouillés, lui laissaient une sensation désagréable dans la nuque et il remerciait le ciel qu'Hermione, dans sa grande sagesse, ait prévu l'averse et lui ait jeté tantôt le sort d'Impervius sur ses lunettes afin qu'elles soient à l'abri de la pluie.

Draco, quant à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état : Une légère vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La pluie ruisselant sur son visage couvrait ses larmes, quelques mèches humides collaient à ses tempes et il tremblait ostensiblement.

Et là, Harry sut. Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il leva lentement sa main droite et la posa tendrement sur la joue pâle du blond pendant que la gauche se saisit de celle toujours aggripée à son épaule.

« Je ne te dégoûte pas…. ? » ajouta le brun dans un souffle. Un sourcil blond se releva en guise de réponse.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du fait que je n'aie plus de pouvoirs… »

Le visage pâle du blond se rapprocha peu à peu, son souffle dégageant toujours quelques volutes de fumées, alors que ses lèvres vermeilles prononçaient à voix basse et d'une façon particulièrement sensuelle :

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé... »

Sans plus attendre, ses lèvres effleurèrent tout doucement celle de l'autre jeune homme. Harry avait sa réponse. Ce dernier sentit la main fine du Serpentard se poser sur sa poitrine et il caressa d'autant plus la joue offerte sous la sienne alors que leurs deux autres mains entrelaçaient déjà leurs doigts.

Ils partagèrent ainsi un doux et chaste baiser. L'heure n'était pas à la passion. L'heure n'était pas à la fougue. Pour le moment, ce baiser scellait définitivement ce qu'ils avaient tous deux pressenti quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'une averse similaire les avait surpris et qu'ils s'étaient abrités dans ce boyau de terre au beau milieu de la forêt.

Cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait le nier. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se méprendre sur les sentiments de son rival. Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux. Non, il ne s'agissait plus de cette haine viscérale qu'ils s'étaient voués depuis leur toute première rencontre, depuis leur enfance. Et oui, ils devraient à présent apprendre à vivre avec cette relation qui s'était établie entre eux, à leur insu.

Les lèvres de Harry caressaient celles du blond sans s'en lasser, d'intenses frissons le parcouraient et il se délectait de cette bouche d'habitude si prompt à cracher d'acides paroles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Draco à bout de souffle qui se sépara du brun. Il plongea son regard mercure dans celui de Harry.

« Nous devrions rentrer… » clama t'il quand il s'aperçut que tous ses vêtements collaient maintenant à sa peau et qu'ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps sous la pluie au risque d'attraper la mort.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté calmement le parc malgré l'averse qui s'abbatait toujour sur eux. Une fois aux abords du château, ils s'étaient séparés et s'étaient promis de se retrouver plus tard dans la soirée à la Salle sur Demande. En effet, ils savaient tous deux qu'il était temps de parler clairement de certaines choses.

Harry était retourné à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et y avait retrouvé Hermione et Ron. Il avait essayé de cacher son sourire béat et, si Ron, lui, n'y avait vu que du feu, ça n'était pas le cas de Hermione à qui rien n'échappait jamais. Ron s'était aussi excusé pour l'emportement dont il avait fait preuve et lui avait juré que cela n'arriverait plus, mais Harry avait déjà tout oublié.

Il savait également que, tôt ou tard, il devrait parler à son meilleur ami des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Serpentard et appréhendait un peu cette futur discussion. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà Hermione de son côté. Même si elle n'était pas au courant de tout, elle en avait déjà deviné une bonne partie.

La journée s'était terminée sans incident et le soir était arrivé bien vite. Harry, qui ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il allait retrouver Malfoy dans la Salle sur Demande, inventa une excuse bidon comme quoi il avait promis à Lupin d'aller le voir après le dîner pour parler de choses et d'autres. Bref, tout ce qui comptait, c''était que ses amis, en particulier Ron, ne se doutent de rien et lui fichent la paix !

Après le dîner donc, Harry se dirigea vers la salle en question. Il passa trois fois devant le fameux mur en pensant fort à ce qu'il désirait et la porte apparut. Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait suivi et qu'il était bel et bien seul dans ce couloir, il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Malfoy l'y attendait déjà. La salle qu'il avait imaginé n'avait rien d'extravagant, elle aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quelle pièce du château, si ce n'était la présence de la cheminée devant laquelle le Serpentard était assis, les genoux ramené contre sa poitrine.

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais choisi une salle un peu plus…extravagante…expliqua Harry en s'approchant à son tour de la cheminée.

- Je voulais simplement un endroit où l'on pourrait être tranquille Potter…je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à quoique ce soit de précis…répliqua le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Et la cheminée ?

- J'avais froid ! »

Harry retint un petit rire. Alors Malfoy était aussi frileux ?! Décidement…

Le Gryffondor vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa némésis. Chacun s'enferma dans un profond mutisme. Seul le crépitement des flammes résonna entre ces quatre murs jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne brise ce silence :

« Finalement, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- Hein… ? Quelle question ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Pourquoi as-tu sacrifié tes pouvoirs pour moi ? questionna le blond sans détacher son regard des flammes vacillantes.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir…

- C'est pourtant ce que tu aurais fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps… » affirma t'il, ce à quoi le brun répliqua aussitôt :

« Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Allons Potter ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Tu me détestais !

- Peut être ! Mais tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse me permettre le contraire !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi, Potter, qui as refusé mon amitié ! objecta alors le Serpentard.

- Quoi ?! Tu avais insulté Ron, Malfoy !

- Il s'était moqué de mon nom !

- Non, il ne s'était pas moqué de ton nom ! Il a simplement toussé et tu as pris ça pour un ricanement ! »

Les deux rivaux se fusillaient du regard. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure ! Pour peu, Harry se serait levé et aurait laissé le Serpentard planté là ! Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il l'aurait regretté par la suite. Il se contenta alors de détourner les yeux vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prêté attention au fait que leur souvenir de ce jour-ci, sept ans auparavant, était resté extrêmement précis. Mais ne dit-on pas que la mémoire est subjective ?

« De toute façon, j'avais raison…ton ami Weasley est un imbécile… » rajouta dédaigneusement Malfoy.

« Tes amis ne sont pas franchement plus intelligents ! »

Draco songea qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il se taise…sinon ils repartiraient à coup sûr dans une énième dispute, et ça n'était absolument pas de ça dont il voulait parler ce soir !

Le blondinet inspira profondément et reprit plus posément :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi Potter ?

- Ma réponse ne t'a pas suffi ?

- Non, elle ne m'a pas suffi ! aboya le blond.

- C'était pourtant assez clair…

- Et bien éclaire moi encore dans ce cas !

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir…répéta Harry, songeur.

- Ca, j'avais cru le comprendre, ce que je veux savoir, c'est_pourquoi_ ?! Ne sommes-nous pas sensés nous détester ?

- C'est un peu bizarre de se retrouver ici à discuter si on se déteste, non ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! »

Harry poussa un long soupir. Bien, il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'il lui dise…

« Je te détestais, tu me détestais…tout était plus simple avant, tu ne trouves pas ? Je savais comment réagir avec toi, je savais que tu allais me pourrir la vie, et que je devais te le faire regretter. Mais quelque chose a changé quand on a commencé à passer toutes ces nuits ensemble…je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais j'ai commencé à t'apprécier. A réellement t'apprécier…. »

Malfoy écoutait religieusement le discours du Gryffondor. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Tout était plus simple avant, quand la seule chose qu'ils partageaient était leur haine. Une haine basée sur le simple fait qu'Harry avait refusé de prendre sa main, tout cela parce que lui-même avait été trop susceptible et avait pris une simple _toux_ pour un affront…

« Et…je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Ecoute, je ne sais pas_pourquoi_, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne _voulais_ pas qu'on te tue parce que ton âme était prisonnière d'on ne savait où… Alors, Hermione, Ron et moi, on a invoqué cette créature. Je lui ai tout d'abord proposé d'échanger ton âme contre la mienne, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas…j'ai d'abord hésité, puis je lui ai proposé mes pouvoirs… »

Le jeune homme détourna le visage et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je préfère passer ma vie entière privé de mes pouvoirs… plutôt que de devoir me priver de ta présence…C'est ce que j'ai pensé, lorsque j'ai conclu ce pacte avec ce démon…. »

Jamais notre chère petite tête blonde n'avait été autant touché que par ces mots. Il se doutait que, si Harry l'avait sauvé, ça n'était pas par pur générosité. Quelque chose s'était peu à peu tissé entre eux durant toutes ces nuits passées sous leur forme d'Animagus. Mais il avait voulu l'entendre dire de la bouche du brun. Cependant, il n'avait pas songé que cette déclaration lui ferait tant d'effet.

Il se maudit pour se laisser envahir par ces émotions et les laisser transparaître si facilement. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine tant il s'y cognait frénétiquement. Si son père le voyait !

« Alors, maintenant que tu as ta réponse…que comptes-tu en faire ? »

A Suivre….

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant! Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des review!! N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours trop plaisir! ( quand il s'agit d'éloges bien entendu ! XD )

A très vite pour la suite ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!


	15. Chapter 14

** C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 14 **

_ Le jeune homme détourna le visage et leurs regards s'accrochèrent._

_« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je préfère passer ma vie entière privé de mes pouvoirs… plutôt que de devoir me priver de ta présence…C'est ce que j'ai pensé, lorsque j'ai conclu ce pacte avec ce démon…. »_

_Jamais notre chère petite tête blonde n'avait été autant touchée que par ces mots. Il se doutait que, si Harry l'avait sauvé, ça n'était pas par pure générosité. Quelque chose s'était peu à peu tissé entre eux durant toutes ces nuits passées sous leur forme d'Animagus. Mais il avait voulu l'entendre dire de la bouche du brun. Cependant, il n'avait pas songé que cette déclaration lui ferait tant d'effet._

_Il se maudit pour se laisser envahir par ces émotions et les laisser transparaître si facilement. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur semblait vouloir s'extirper de sa poitrine tant il s'y cognait frénétiquement. Si son père le voyait !_

_« Alors, maintenant que tu as ta réponse…que comptes-tu en faire ? »_

Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. La douce lueur des flammes se reflétait sur leurs visages. Le brun anticipait un peu la réaction de l'autre garçon et son cœur, à lui aussi, battait la chamade.

Il fut un temps où il aurait pu croire qu'une troupe de Serpentards allait sortir d'un recoin sombre de la pièce avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire de lui pour ce qu'il venait de confier au blond qui, lui aussi, aurait accompagné leur hilarité.

Mais ce temps était désormais révolu. Et, aujourd'hui, Malfoy manquait cruellement de réparti. La voix du blondinet restait désespérement coincé au fond de sa gorge. Il _devait_ dire quelque chose. Il _fallait_ qu'il dise quelque chose. Harry Potter, le Survivant, venait de lui avouer qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui, qu'il ne pouvait _vivre_ sans lui, sans Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards…

Mais, justement, que dire à cela ? Que pouvait-il répondre à de tels aveux ? Le Survivant avait donné ses propres pouvoirs pour sauver sa vie. Le Survivant était allé le rechercher jusque là où personne n'était jamais allé…Jusqu'en Enfer. Sa dette envers lui serait éternelle….

Lentement, le jeune Malfoy se pencha vers Harry et posa son front contre son épaule. Le brun ramena alors tendrement ses bras le long du corps mince; l'un d'eux encercla possessivement les épaules du blond alors que l'autre main avait trouvé sa place entre les mèches soyeuses du garçon.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Pourquoi _tout_ avait changé ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pu continuer à se détester ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'aurait voulu quitter l'étreinte de son ancienne némésis pour rien au monde. Il se sentait à sa place. Complet. Oui. Il en était persuadé. Si Harry avait accepté sa main, lors de leur première année, c'est ce qu'il se serait produit aussi. Bien plus tôt, peut être en quatrième ou cinquième année. Mais c'est ce qu'il serait advenu, tôt ou tard.

Et, s'il l'avait détesté, peut être était-ce aussi pour que l'autre ne puisse pas l'ignorer… ?

Oui. Il en était persuadé. Maintenant, tout était clair.

Et il était terrifié. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été d'une nature courageuse. Alors c'était tout naturel, pour lui, d'avoir si peur. Mais…il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Harry, lui, n'avait pas eu peur de reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Alors, il devait se mettre au même niveau. Toujours au même niveau. Toujours essayer d'égaler Potter…Toujours, même maintenant :

« Je t'aime… » admit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il sentit le corps tout contre lui se tendre l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, puis resserer son étreinte, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre :

« Je crois…Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé…c'est plutôt difficile à croire, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry sembla retenir un petit rire. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ces trois petits mots si significatifs. Pas tout de suite. Il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il éprouvait, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Pour cette fois, Malfoy avait eu plus de courage.

_ « Je t'aime… » _

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement et ses yeux s'aggrandirent sous le choc. Jamais, jamais, il n'aurait cru cela possible…

Il ressera un peu plus ses bras autour du blond, tentant de cette façon de faire passer la réponse qu'il ne pouvait encore prononcer à voix haute.

_« Je crois…Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé…c'est plutôt difficile à croire, n'est ce pas ? »_

Oui, effectivement, c'était même très difficile à croire !

Malfoy s'écarta et Harry laissa glisser sa main, qu'il tenait jusqu'alors posée sur la tête du garçon, jusque son cou. Son pouce traçait inconsciemment de petites arabesques sur la peau pâle et il admirait songeusement le visage offert. Pour sûr, Malfoy avait déjà dû se maudire d'avoir la peau aussi blanche car d'adorables rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses paumettes, lui conférant un air absolument innocent.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? questionna le blond en voyant l'amusement sur le visage de Harry.

- Tes joues…tu rougis…

- C'est…c'est à cause de la chaleur des flammes ! » se récria l'autre en se justifiant.

Sa mauvaise foi n'avait véritablement aucune limite.

« Tu ressembles à un ange…affirma plus sérieusement le Gryffondor en contemplant toujours son rival, ou ex-rival.

- Ma mère…elle me le dit souvent…

- Mais tu ne fais que leur ressembler…j'imagine mal les anges avec un caractère tel que le tien ! poursuivit-il

- On m'insulte Potter ?

- Non, on constate… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère et se turent. Oui, avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, sa peau si pâle, son petit nez pointu, ses lèvres roses et ses yeux couleur d'acier, Malfoy avait un physique angélique. Il ressemblait particulièrement à feu son père, mais il avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Il était plus gracieux, plus séduisant…

Alors que le silence s'installait encore, le Gryffondor n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se pencha pour capturer ces lèvres tentatrices. Ce même frisson grisant qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant le traversa instantanément quand il sentit Draco répondre timidement à son baiser. Ses propres lèvres caressèrent tout d'abord leurs douces consoeurs. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense…

Draco noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis que lui les passait autour de sa taille.

Bientôt, le blondinet poussa un gémissement étouffé quand il sentit la langue du brun venir s'introduire entre ses lèvres entrouvertes pour taquiner sa langue. Toutes deux se goûtèrent, se cajolèrent, et la respiration des deux garçons s'affolait progressivement. Malfoy poussa malgré lui un nouveau gémissement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du brun.

Merlin que c'était bon ! Le simple contact de leurs langues suffisait à leur faire perdre la tête.

Harry pressa un peu plus fort sa bouche contre celle du blond et approfondit ainsi leur baiser. De temps à autre il passait langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres de son partenaire qui retenait alors, mais sans grand succès, un petit gémissement de pur plaisir. Cette façon qu'avait le Serpentard de gémir était d'ailleurs complètement affolante ! Et il ne semblait même pas le faire exprès !

Malfoy réduisit enfin pour de bon l'écart entre leurs deux corps et se colla indécemment à lui.

Les doigts fins effleuraient sensuellement sa nuque et il descendit ses propres mains sur les hanches du blond.

« Ha…Harry… » Haleta Draco entre deux baisers, avant que le brun ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres ou ne vienne les mordiller doucement.

Puis, ses baisers dévièrent leur course et il s'attaqua à la peau sensible du cou, faisant de la sorte basculer la tête blonde vers l'arrière.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry, Draco ne parvint plus à retenir ses gémissements. Et ce dernier s'en fichait dorénavant pas mal…

Harry venait de découvrire une zone spécialement érogène chez son petit ami et lui faisait doucement mais sûrement perdre la tête...

Le Gryffondor quitta le cou maintenant rougi par les baisers pour remonter vers ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, les pupilles à présent dilatées par le désir et l'envie qu'ils avaient de découvrire le corps de l'autre, le souffle plus saccadé que jamais…

Leurs bouches s'effleuraient à nouveau…Lorsque soudain :

« BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! »

….Lorsque soudain, le son de plusieurs coups frappés à la porte de la salle les fit sursauter ! Trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, ils restèrent bêtement à scruter la porte, croyant qu'ils avaient peut être rêver…

« BAM ! BAM !BAM ! »

….Non, ils n'avaient pas rêvé ! Ils mirent quelques secondes à redescendre sur terre et se relevèrent précipitemment…

« Tu n'as dit à personne que tu venais ici ?

- Non ! Et toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Cette interruption leur avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide ! De l'autre côté de la porte, quelqu'un s'acharnait visiblement contre le mur !

« Peut être que quelqu'un a besoin de la salle et qu'il essaie de ne prévenir… » supposa Harry quand une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement leur parvint depuis l'extérieur :

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est nous ! On sait que tu es là ! Il faut absolument qu'on te parle ! C'est urgent ! Je t'en prie Harry ! Ouvre ! »

Le Survivant pâlit et échangea un regard avec sa némésis…

A Suivre….

Pitite Note de fin de chapitre : Bonjour à tout le monde ! Et voilà, un de plus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci encore pour toutes les zentilles review que j'ai reçues ! N'hésitez surtout pas car à chaque fois ça me fait tout chaud au cœur ! sincèrement, merci à toutes!

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement l'avant dernier de cette histoire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic sera posté en même temps que le dernier de celle-ci ! Histoire de commencer une nouvelle aventure !

Normalement cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon, à moins que vous ne soyez nombreuses à m'en demander ! Cela ne dépend que de vous !

Ah oui, aussi : mon rythme d'écriture est en ce moment très soutenu, comme je suis en vacances...Malgré tout, une fois les cours repris, j'espère pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine, ou au pire tous les quinze jours ! Il faudra me botter les fesses si je ne le fais pas! histoire de me motiver XD

Voilà ! Gros bisous ! A très vite !


	16. Chapter 15

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 15**

_« Peut être que quelqu'un a besoin __de la salle et qu'il essaie de nous prévenir… » supposa Harry quand une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement leur parvint depuis l'extérieur :_

_« Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est nous ! __On sait que tu es là ! Il faut absolument qu'on te parle ! C'est urgent ! Je t'en prie Harry ! Ouvre ! »_

_Le Survivant pâlit et échangea un regard avec sa némésis…_

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, c'est une Hermione plus échevelée que jamais qui accourut vers Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

« Ron ! Ron ! s'écria la jeune sorcière dans un état d'excitation qu'on ne lui reconnaissait guère, C'est incroyable ! C'est tout simplement incroyable !

- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est….c'est…

- …Incroyable, oui mais…

- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai enfin trouvé ! proclama t'elle, les yeux pétillants d'entrain.

- Tu…mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Voyant que plusieurs élèves étaient encore présents dans la pièce, la brunette se saisit du bras de son petit ami et l'entraîna dans le couloir :

« Ron ! J'ai…J'ai trouvé le moyen pour que Harry récupère ses pouvoirs ! » s'exclama t'elle une fois sûre que personne ne risquait de les entendre.

« QUOI ?! hurla son interlocuteur dont les yeux s'étaient aggrandis de surprise.

- Oui ! J'ai enfin trouvé ! J'étais persuadée qu'il existait une solution ! Et j'ai trouvé ! J'avais lu et relu chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus grand espoir, mais alors le professeur McGonagall m'a conseillé d'entamer des recherches dans les livres de son bureau, les anciens livres de Dumbledore ! Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé ! Je n'arrive même pas à le croire !

- Et c'est….'Mione, tu es sûr de ce que tu as trouvé ?! dit-il, dubitatif devant cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue.

- Oui…enfin…. il n'y a pas…c'est un peu compliqué, reprit-elle moins assurée, et…il y a des chances pour que ça ne marche pas…mais…ça vaut le coup d'essayer je pense !

- Il faut le dire à Harry ! Nous devons aller le trouver !

- Il devait être avec le professeur Lupin…

- Allons y ! » (Nda avec la voix de Mario : Here we gooo ! Hum…)

Les deux jeunes gens, plus qu'enthousiastes, se précipitèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione expliqua en cours de route le résultat de ses recherches. Ron n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses oreilles, puis il fut forcé d'admettre qu'un jour ou l'autre, il y aurait peut être une chance pour que cela marche et rende à Harry ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs…

Ils débarquèrent donc à cette heure tardive dans le bureau du loup-garoue, espérant y trouver leur meilleur ami. Or, il n'en fut rien. Lupin s'excusa, confus, et leur avoua que le Survivant n'était jamais passé le voir et qu'il n'avait même jamais été question qu'il en soit ainsi.

Retour à la case départ….

« Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti ?! » s'interrogea Ron alors qu'ils erraient tous deux dans les couloirs à la recherche du héros. « Je parie qu'il est encore aller se balader dehors ! Bon sang Hermione ! Il sait que ça n'est pas prudent sans ses pouvoirs ! Je ne comprend pas_pourquoi_ il fait ça ?! J'espère que Hagrid lui est tombé dessus et qu'il ne…

- Ron ! Ca suffit ! »

Le rouquin obéit au ton autoritaire de sa petite amie et la considéra, perplexe :

« Il n'est pas dehors !

- Hein ?

- Il n'est pas dehors ! Et je crois savoir où il est !

- Quoi ?! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu as sa carte du Maraudeur ?

- Non, elle est restée dans ses affaires…

- Bien, allons la chercher, nous verrons ensuite… »

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus et repartirent en direction du dortoir des Rouge et Or….

Une fois encore, la jeune femme avait vu juste. Pas la moindre trace de Harry Potter sur la carte. Et, comme par hasard, aucune trace non plus d'un certain Serpentard blond.

Mais ça, elle n'en avait rien dit à son compagnon…Il allait l'apprendre bien assez vite.

Même pour Ron, la conclusion n'était pas difficile à faire : s'il n'y avait pas de « Harry Potter » en train de se mouvoir sur le parchemin, c'est qu'il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit : la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione hésita quant à la décision à prendre : devaient-ils aller trouver leur meilleur ami pour lui apprendre la nouvelle ? Ou devaient-ils attendre ?

Mais, après tout, vu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, autant le faire devant Malfoy…et puis Ron s'apercevrait bien un jour ou l'autre de la relation qu'entretenait le Survivant avec le Serpentard….

Les dés étaient jetés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse Salle. Bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent que le mur dans ce couloir silencieux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire apparaître cette porte d'eux-même. Ils firent donc la seule chose qui leur permettrait de prévenir Harry de leur présence : Hermione utilisa un _Sonorus_ pour amplifier sa voix et Ron frappa au mur de toutes ses forces… (Nda : Oui, bon, je sais que c'est peu probable vu l'épaisseur du mur, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! XD )

BAM! BAM! BAM !

BAM! BAM! BAM !

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est nous ! On sait que tu es là ! Il faut absolument qu'on te parle ! C'est urgent ! Je t'en prie Harry ! Ouvre ! » cria t'elle en collant sa bouche contre l'épais mur de pierres.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il nous entende ! Et puis tu vas ameuter toute l'école avec cette voix !

- Je sais mais nous devons le…. »

Et là, la porte de la salle magique apparue tout à coup et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Harry, blême, particulièrement décoiffé, et comparé à d'habitude, ça n'était pas peu dire !

« Hermione…Ron…Comment…comment avez-vous su que… ? bafouilla ce dernier.

- Harry ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! On te cherche partout depuis plus d'une heure ! s'emporta Ron qui n'avait pas franchement digéré le fait que son meilleur ami lui ait menti.

- Ron, ça n'est pas le moment…Harry, nous t'avons trouvé grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, nous devons te parler ! » affirma gravement la brunette. Le jeune garçon, les sourcils froncés, réfléchit quelques instants, puis reprit :

« Bien…je..j'en ai pour quelques secondes, j'arrive…

- Non Harry…laisse nous entrer… » Le sus-nommé jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle _savait_, c'est pour cette raison qu'il réitéra sa question :

« Hermione…tu es sûr ?

- Oui…

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'intérieur ?! On dirait que tu ne veux pas nous laisser entrer ! » lança alors le rouquin, suspicieux.

Le Survivant, résolu, soupira bruyamment et ouvrit plus amplement le battant de la porte. Au fond, fixant la scène, se tenait toujours Malfoy. On pouvait remarquer que lui aussi était décoiffé et que ses joues avaient pris de magnifiques rougeurs, malgré cela, il se tenait fier et droit, prêt à répondre aux remarques et autres insultes qui, il en était sûr, ne tarderaient pas à fuser.

De fait, du moins pour les remarques, il ne se trompait pas…

« Mal…Malfoy… ? Mais…qu'est ce qu'il _fiche_ là ?! Harry… ? » Le rouquin lança une œillade furieuse en direction du blond.

« Ron, entrons…nous allons discuter à l'intérieur… »

Les deux Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans la salle et Ron fut de plus en plus effaré en découvrant que, d'une, cet endroit n'avait pas été changé en salle de duel, de deux, la cheminée et l'absence totale de tout autre meuble prouvait qu'il s'agissait même du contraire. Harry et Malfoy n'étaient pas venus ici pour se battre.

Dans ce cas pour _quoi _?

Le rouquin songea…

Harry avait donné ses pouvoirs, autrement dit sa _vie_, pour le Serpentard.

Pause

Le Serpentard avait sauvé la vie du brun quand il s'était retrouvé à la merci des loups.

Re-pause.

Ils s'étaient visiblement retrouvés seuls, dans la Salle sur Demande, sans que personne n'en sache rien…

Re-re-pause.

Une salle sur Demande affublée d'une cheminée…

Les rares neurones de la surnommée belette se connectèrent :

« Harry, qu'est ce que cette sale _fouine_ fait ici !!? injuria t'il violemment, peinant à croire ce que son bon sens lui hurlait à l'esprit.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, _Weasley _ ! répliqua haineusement le blond.

- Je me fiche de ta permission sale…

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça ! les réprimanda Hermione.

- Non ! Nous sommes venus pour te parler, Harry ! Alors, Malfoy, tire toi !

- Ron arrête ! Malfoy est avec moi ! »

Plus un seul son ne fit écho dans la pièce. Hermione, profondément ennuyée par la tournure des évènements, se pinçait l'arrête du nez, Ron fixait Harry d'un air de plus en plus dégouté, ce dernier le défiait d'un simple regard de dire quoique ce soit la dessus et Malfoy, lui, restait bouche bée devant les dernières paroles du brun.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles Harry ?

- Il est avec moi Ron…il….je… »

« Ron…nous reparlerons de ça plus tard… » déclara alors la jeune fille.

« Et bien, comme il s'avère que cette salle soit devenue présentement le lieu de réunion spéciale Gryffondor, je pense que je vais vous laisser… » émit Malfoy qui se préparait à quitter la salle.

« Non, Malfoy. Tu dois rester. Je pense que cela te concerne aussi…

- Pardon ? On me donne un ordre, Granger ?

- Non, un conseil. Harry, il est au courant pour toi n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, devinant que Hermione voulait bien sûr parler du fait qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

« Bien, je m'en doutais…

- Alors, je vous écoute ? proféra Harry en croisant les bras.

- Harry…j'ai… » Elle prit une grande inspiration et annonça de but en blanc :

« j'ai trouvé le moyen pour que tu puisses récupérer tes pouvoirs ! »

A Suivre….

Pitites notes de la fiiinn : Voilà ! C'était juste un petit chapitre histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain ! Je sais que celui-ci n'était pas très intéressant, mais il était nécessaire d'un point de vu scénaristique…J'espère malgré tout que vous n'avez pas detesté et que vous continuerez de suivre cette histoire ! Je sais aussi que ce chapitre était très prévisible mais bon….j'aurais pu trouvé plus original (si !si ! je vous assure !) mais j'avoue que j'aimerais vite terminer cette fic…après quand je m'attarde trop je ne les finis jamais ! C'est mon grand défaut ! XD

Voilà, je tiens aussi à toutes vous remercier du _fond du cœur_ pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! larme à l'œil Elles m'ont vraiment encouragée à poursuivre! Et elles m'ont fait immensément plaisir! Et comme j'ai été sollicitée, vous aurez votre lemon! avec tout ce qu'il faut bien dedans! Un magnifique lemon entre nos deux beaux garçons! (perso j'ai un faible pour le blondinet, mais de toute façon j'ai _toujours_ un faible pour les blondinets dans les histoires! XD )

A très vite pour la suite et fin !


	17. Chapter 16

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Chapitre 16**

_ Le jeune homme acquiesça, devinant que Hermione voulait bien sûr parler du fait qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs._

_« Bien, je m'en doutais…_

_- Alors, je vous écoute ? proféra Harry en croisant les bras._

_- Harry…j'ai… » Elle prit une grande inspiration et annonça de but en blanc :_

_« j'ai trouvé le moyen pour que tu puisses récupérer tes pouvoirs ! » _

Un ange passa.

Une demie-seconde plus tard, c'est un Harry aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes qui répétait, incrédule :

« Tu….tu as quoi… ?

- Elle a trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses retrouver tes pouvoirs ! reprit Ron.

- Un moyen…tu veux dire, un sort ?

- En fait, pas vraiment Harry…

- Une potion ?

- Non plus…Il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte de…d'invocation…exposa la Gryffondor.

- Une invocation ?! redit Harry, ne me dis pas que je devrais invoquer une créature dans le genre de celle de la dernière fois, parce que je ne suis pas _du tout_ partant ! déclara t'il furieusement.

- Non Harry. Ca n'est pas ça. Il s'agit en réalité d'un _genre _d'incantation. Elle est très ancienne, et il y de fortes chances pour que ça ne fonctionne jamais…mais…

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » la coupa t'il méfiant. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en sa meilleure amie, au contraire. Mais son acharnement à vouloir lui trouver un _remède_ pouvait l'avoir conduit à certains extrêmes, on ne savait jamais….

« Dans un vieux grimoir qui appartenait à Dumbledore...

- Bon…donc c'est sérieux ?

- Oui… »

Le brun expira bruyament avant de poursuivre :

« Alors ? Elle consiste en quoi cette…incantation ?

- Et bien…comment dire…c'est un peu gênant devant vous deux…

- C'est toi qui as tenu à ce que je reste je te rappelle, Granger ! s'offusqua Malfoy qui, jusque là, n'avait pipé mot.

- Oui, oui, je sais, se défendit la jeune fille, et je pense que tu dois l'entendre aussi, mais…Hum, bref. Voilà, l'incantation se nomme _Anima Fusionis_…c'est…

- La fusion des âmes... »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Malfoy.

« Tu…tu connais ce sort Malfoy ?! questionna Harry.

- J'en ai entendu parler, il y a longtemps…mais c'est un mythe, non ? Tous les sangs purs pensent que s'en est un…se justifia le blondinet.

- Sais-tu en quoi il consiste ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

- Non…absolument pas, objecta t'il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il permettrait aux Moldus de _devenir_ sorciers, mais c'est ridicule ! C'est pour cela qu'on a toujours dit qu'il s'agissait d'une légende…

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Et il permettrait en effet à certains Moldus de devenir sorcier…mais c'est extrêmement rare…En fait, ce sort est destiné aux âmes sœurs…

- Aux âmes sœurs ?

- Oui. Lorsqu'un sorcier, ou une sorcière, s'éprend d'un ou d'une Moldue, et qu'il s'avère qu'il s'agisse de véritables âmes sœurs, le sorcier peut faire le choix de partager ses pouvoirs avec sa moitié, afin que tous deux soient, en quelque sorte, unis…mais cela ne peut fonctionner qu'uniquement dans le cas d'âmes sœurs. Et celles-ci sont très rares, ou alors il ne s'agit que de sorciers ou de Moldus…voilà pourquoi cette incantation est tombée dans les oubliettes…conta la jeune fille.

- Donc…si je comprends bien, si un sorcier trouve son âme sœur et qu'elle ne possède aucun pouvoir, il peut faire le choix de _partager_ les siens….c'est ça ?

- C'est ça Harry…

- Bien…Donc il faudrait que je trouve mon « âme sœur », que celle-ci soit d'origine sorcière…et qu'elle accepte de me donner une partie de ses pouvoirs…énonça successivement le Survivant.

- Et bien…oui….mais…

- D'accord, admettons, dit-il sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait de couper la parole de son amie, Mais dans ce cas, comment se passe le…partage ?

- Hum…et bien…c'est là où…où les chances s'amenuisent…c'est…. »

La brunette baissa le regard et ses joues s'empourprèrent :

« …D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…il faut que les deux personnes soient…hum…vierges …et…l'incantation se pratique lors de leur première nuit d'amour…quand les deux sont…. »

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase. Tous avaient également pris une jolie couleur cramoisie au niveau des fausettes. Malfoy haussait un sourcil, Harry esquissait un sourire lubrique et Ron grimaçait de façon simiesque…

« Bieeenn…Il faut que je trouve mon âme sœur, qu'elle ait des pouvoirs et qu'en plus elle soit vierge…articula le brun, désinvolte. Je comprends pourquoi ça ne se pratique pas beaucoup….

- Oui…sans compter que…en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment se pratique l'incantation…ça n'est pas clair…c'est apparemment une sorte de communion totale entre les deux personnes…c'est pour cette raison qu'elles doivent être vierges…elles ne doivent s'appartenir que l'une à l'autre…c'est un lien très puissant qui les unit, alors…Peu de personnes sont prêtes à se lier de cette façon…. »

Harry souffla. Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et Ron lui, gardait toujours son expression grotesque collée au visage.

« Hermione…Tu as réellement _pensé _que ça pourrait marcher ?

- Oui…sincèrement, je pense que oui… » répondit celle-ci avec franchise.

Quelques minutes de silences s'enchaînèrent, chacun plongé dans ses reflexions. Lorsque Malfoy, qui venait de tiquer sur un tout petit détail, ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer en souriant d'un air moqueur tout à fait Serpentardesque :

« Tu es vierge alors Potter ? »

Ce à quoi Harry, en bon Gryffondor, répondit du tac-au-tac :

« Et toi Malfoy ? »

Et le joli rictus qu'affichait le visage angélique s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser la place à une expression bien plus renfrognée

« Ca ne te concerne pas !

- Au contraire, je crois que si ! avoua ainsi Hermione

- Ah ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

- En fait, Malfoy, je crois que c'est toi, l'âme sœur de Harry…

- QUOI ?! s'égosilla le Survivant en vissant son regard sur sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione !

- Ma parole Granger, tu es complètement folle !

- En fait, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé que cette incantation avait des chances de marcher…

- C'est…C'est complètement absurde ! cracha le blond, de plus, qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterais de partager mes pouvoirs avec Har…avec Potter !?

- Peut être parce que c'est pour _toi_ qu'il a sacrifié les siens !

- Et qui te dis que je suis vierge ?!

- Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Cesse de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions! s'offusqua t'il.

- Hermione, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne crois pas que Harry et cette…_fouine_ pourraient…

- Si, Ron ! Je le crois ! Je suis même persuadée de ce que j'avance !

- Mais….mais…

- C'est bien joli tout ça….mais si…si nous essayons ton incantation et qu'il se trouve que je ne suis bel et bien _pas_ l'âme sœur de Potter…il perdrait sa seul chance de retrouver ses pouvoirs, puisqu'il ne serait plus vierge…donc même s'il parvenait à retrouver sa véritable âme sœur, ça serait trop tard…

- C'est juste…C'est également pour ça que les chances de réussite de ce sort sont…en général presque nulles…

- Et il n'y a pas un sort qui permettrait de connaître son âme sœur ?

- Malheureusement non…du moins pas que je connaisse… » se lamenta la jeune femme.

« Bien. Lorsque tu auras d'autres brillantes idées, Granger, tu me feras signe…en attendant… » Le Serpentard amorça les premiers pas vers la sortie.

« Je suis sûre que ça marcherait ! vous _devez_ essayez !

- Nous - N'essaierons – Rien - Du tout ! Tout cela est absurde ! j'en ai assez entendu ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme à la chevelure platine partit en claquant la porte de la salle. Avoir parlé de tout cela devant les amis de Potter l'avait passablement énervé et accessoirement mis mal à l'aise.

Il marchait à la hâte dans ce couloir désert quant il entendit derrière lui une suite de pas précipitée venir à sa rencontre, suivit de près par l'écho de son nom :

« Malfoy ! Malfoy attend ! Malfoy ! Draco ! »

Le blondinet stoppa net à l'entente de son prénom. Même maintenant, cela lui faisait bizarre que son ancien rival l'emploie à la place de son nom…

Une fois à sa hauteur, le Gryffondor prit quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration avant de lui adresser la parole :

« …Ecoute, Malfoy, je…

- Tes amis…ils ne diront rien pour nous ? l'interrompit subitement son interlocuteur qui paraissait alors inquiet.

- Non. Tu peux en être certain… » le rassura le brun. Après tout, lui non plus ne tenait pas à ce que toute l'école apprenne leur relation tout juste naissante…

« Tu penses que c'est stupide…ce qu'a dit Hermione ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

- Oui, En effet, je pense que cette idée est stupide !

- Pourquoi ça ?!

- Enfin mais réfléchit Potter ! Comment peux-tu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que cette incantation puisse marcher ?! continua dédaigneusement le blond.

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai confiance en Hermione…

- Là n'est pas la question ! rugit-il. Nous…Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur Potter ! Ca n'est pas parce que…parce que nous éprouvons réciproquement quelque chose depuis ces derniers jours que nous sommes liés !

- Et si moi je pense le contraire ?! » proposa le brun qui, lui, gardait son calme, le regard posé sur sa Némésis qui ne suivait pas son exemple. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond entrait dans un tel état de colère…il lui avait pourtant avoué plus tôt qu'il l'aimait, alors, lui, qu'avait-il à perdre dans toute cette histoire ? (Nda : Sa virgin…Hum, ok je me tais XD )

« Tu es aussi stupide que ton amie ! Tu….tu réalises que tu n'auras pas d'autre essai ?! Il n'y aura qu'une seule_première fois_, Potter !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, _Malfoy_ ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes, après tout, tu ne risques rien dans l'histoire !

- Je t'ai déjà fait perdre tes pouvoirs ! Je ne veux pas être celui qui aura pris ta seule chance de les retrouver ! » hurla le blond avant de s'apercevoir des paroles qui venaient inconsciemment de franchir ses lèvres. Il fixa le Survivant avec un regard où perlait de petites larmes amer. Jamais le brun n'avait vu autant de désespoir dans les yeux de son rival.

« Ne me laisse pas, ne _nous_ laisse pas gâcher ce qui pourrait être ta seule chance… »

Le brun caressa doucement les joues du blond et essuya ses larmes du bout des pouces. Puis il se pencha et captura brièvement ses lèvres avant de l'étreindre avec tendresse.

« Ma seule chance, c'est avec toi que je veux la tenter…et je ne le regretterai pas…jamais…quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Quand j'ai abandonné mes pouvoirs, je l'ai fait pour toi…je ne pensais même pas un instant qu'il puisse exister une quelconque incantation qui pourrait me permettre de les retrouver un jour. Mais j'ai confiance en Hermione…je sais qu'elle a raison…ça marchera…

- Tu es fou !

- Je sais…Et toi, serais-tu prêt à…partager tes pouvoirs ? »

Le blondinet releva le visage et s'adressa à lui en esquissant un sourire :

« Un Malfoy paie toujours ses dettes, Potter… »

A Suivre….

Tites Notes de l'auteur : Et là, je vais me faire trucider pour être si sadique ! XD

Bon, je vous rassure, le prochain sera le dernier chapitre, il sera dispo dans les jours qui suivent et ça sera un maaaaagnifique lemon ! C'est juré ! Après ça vous aurez le droit de me lyncher ! XD

Encore un grraaaaannnndddd merci pour les reviews ! N'hésitez toujours pas à en laisser ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir ! Je vous adore ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette pitite histoire qui touche à sa fin !

J'avoue avoir franchement hâte de la terminer….J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop…à la base cette fic ne devait être qu'un one-shot et ça s'est terminé en une histoire de plus de 15 chapitres XD

Oui, je sais, pour la façon que doit employer Harry pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, c'est assez…pathétique ? pitoyable ? Bref, c'est pas génial, j'en suis consciente…et totalement nian nian ! Mais ça me permet de caser mon futur lemon de manière cohérente dans cette histoire, alors bon…encore toutes mes excuses ! Ne me jetez pas de pierres ! Pitié ! ; ;


	18. Epilogue

**WARNING :** Ce chapitre contient du lemon ! C'est-à-dire une narration plutôt explicite d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes ! Si vous n'aimez pas ou que cela vous choque, ne venez pas lire et laissez celles qui l'apprécient le faire à votre place ! Merci !

**  
**

**C****omme Chien et Chat**

**Epilogue**

A cette heure avancée de la soirée, la brillante et prestigieuse école de magie qu'était Poudlard commençait enfin à connaître le calme. Plus de bruit, plus de tapage aux quatre coins du château. Tous les élèves avaient fini de dîner et la plupart avait regagné leur dortoir. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder.

Harry avait laissé ses deux meilleurs amis seuls à la bibliothèque et regagnait donc le sien. Parfois, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre son camarade. Avoir Hermione en petite amie ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'elle-même et Ron passent encore une ou deux heures à la bibliothèque afin d'étudier leur prochain devoir.

Harry pensa alors qu'il devrait peut être aller remercier Malfoy de lui avoir permis de perdre ses pouvoirs et ainsi d'échapper au cruel destin que la brunette lui aurait également reservé, là bas, dans ce lieu sombre et déprimant qu'était la bibliothèque de Poudlard, s'il avait toujours été en possession de ses moyens.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry avait eu cette fameuse conversation dans la Salle sur Demande.

Par la suite, il en avait reparlé seul avec Ron et Hermione. Son meilleur ami avait bien été obligé d'accepter la vérité à propos de Malfoy et de lui, mais il avait encore du mal à s'adapter à la nouvelle. Il lui faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour admettre que les deux adolescents qui s'étaient toujours détestés avaient grandi et que leurs sentiments avaient évolué en une tout autre chose…

Hermione, quant en elle, lui avait reparlé du sort et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre s'il ne voulait pas être contraint de quitter l'école. Il était déjà resté pratiquement une semaine sans aller en cours et bientôt cette situation éveillerait à coup sûr les souspçons.

Ou bien il faudrait qu'il quitte Poudlard et ne repasse ses examens que l'année suivante. A condition bien entendu que d'ici là il ait pratiqué l'invocation d'_Anima fusionis_ et que celle-ci ait réussi, ce qui ne pouvait en être autrement d'après Hermione.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de patienter jusque là. Lui préfererait retrouver bien vite ses pouvoirs et terminer son année pour entrer chez les Aurors à la prochaine session.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, non plus, aller trouver Malfoy et…. « hâter les choses ».

Cette incantation était bien délicate ! songea le jeune homme. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un sort quelconque ou même d'une potion ! Quelque chose qui ne demanderait pas….qui ne demanderait pas…de s'impliquer de façon si intime dans la manière de le réaliser !

Hermione avait par la suite voulu les voir, Malfoy et lui, sans la présence de Ron. Dans la Salle sur Demande, elle leur avait expliqué la façon dont l'incantation, selon elle, devait se pratiquer.

Quasiment tout reposerait sur les épaules de Malfoy, ce qui était plutôt logique. Harry n'étant plus un sorcier, il lui serait impossible de faire de la magie. C'était à celui des deux qui possédait des pouvoirs d'executer le sort qui lierait le couple à jamais.

Etonnement, Malfoy n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il avait simplement écouté ce que Hermione lui disait en acquiesçant lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Puis il était parti, toujours plongé dans son mutisme.

Harry était plongé dans ses reflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec une minuscule boule de poils blanche.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire ta ronde de préfet ? demanda le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en relevant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Miaou ! » lui répondit le chat en penchant sa petite tête sur le côté.

La boule de poils s'étira paresseusement. Harry s'agenouilla et lui gratouilla affectueusement le menton.

Le chaton délaissa la main et fit quelques pas en direction du couloir. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le garçon, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le suivre. De toute évidence, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le Garçon qui a survécu se demandait où Malfoy allait l'entraîner. Ils traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et parcoururent encore tout le parc en direction de l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Malfoy trottinait tranquillement devant lui, s'arrêtant de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que le brun le suivait toujours.

Puis, subitement, le chat accélera le pas et disparu derrière un bosquet. Harry tenta de le suivre et déboucha dans une minuscule clairière ou un grand bosquet dissimulait quelques gros rochers formant l'entrée d'une petite caverne.

Harry la reconnut sans mal. C'était là où Draco et lui avaient passé, en quelque sorte, leur première nuit ensemble. Le petit chat avait disparu, mais une faible lueur émanait du boyau rocheux.

Lorsque Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, il découvrit qu'une multitude de petites flammes voletaient dans les airs, telles des lucioles, et illuminaient l'endroit d'une façon tout à fait merveilleuse. Pour peu, on se serait cru au beau milieu des étoiles. Le jeune homme était littéralement subjugué.

« Tu aimes ? » entendit-il Draco prononcer dans son dos quand celui-ci entra à son tour dans la minuscule caverne.

« Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? demanda t'il sans se retourner vers son vis à vis.

- Ca, c'est un secret Potter…Vois-tu, je ne connais pas _que_ des sorts de magie noire !

- C'est magnifique. » conclut-il tout en essayant d'attraper l'une des étincelles de lumière. La petite flamme s'évapora quand il referma la main et réapparut à ses côtés.

« Draco Malfoy, un romantique ! Qui l'eut cru !? » se moqua gentiment le Survivant en riant.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais passer ma _première fois_ dans une salle de classe abandonnée, entre deux cours?! » s'insurgea fièrement le blondinet.

Harry tiqua sur ces dernières paroles et fit brusquement face à son interlocuteur :

« Tu….Tu m'as fait venir ici…pour…ça…? Osa t'il formuler, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, poursuivit-il sans même attendre la réponse de Harry, si tu veux retrouver tes pouvoirs, il n'y a vraisemblablement pas d'autre solution. Ou alors tu as peur ! » railla t'il de plus belle.

En réalité, lui-même était tellement nerveux qu'il essayait vainement de se calmer en déblatérant son monologue au Survivant sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait répliquer : « Allez, avoue Potter, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Avoue que tu es mort de trouille et que tu ne…. »

N'y tenant plus, le Survivant venait de trouver le moyen le plus direct pour faire taire Malfoy : l'embrasser !

Les yeux du blondinet s'aggrandirent et il gémit sous le coup de la surprise. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il clot ses paupières et laissa le Survivant prendre plus amplement possession de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Toute pensée cohérente s'envola instantanément de leurs esprits.

Le brun plongea sa main dans les mèches blondes tandis que son autre main s'affairait à dénouer la cravate du Vert et Argent.

Il rompit leur baiser quelques secondes et ôta ses lunettes qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans la poche de sa robe, puis il s'attaqua à la jugulaire du blondinet qu'il savait maintenant être tout particulièrement érogène.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, le Serpentard, devant cette soudaine attention, ne pu retenir un léger cri de pur plaisir. Ses doigts s'enmêlèrent à leur tour dans la chevelure brune et il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière, intimant ainsi à son bourreau de continuer sa douce torture.

Le Rouge et Or, tout en mordillant la peau fine du cou, fit glisser la luxueuse robe de sorcier du blond jusqu'au sol, où elle s'échoua tel un vulgaire bout de chiffon.

Ses mains passèrent ensuite à la chemise où elles détachèrent chaque bouton avec une lenteur voulue. Puis il retira la cravate et passa la chemise par-dessus les épaules du garçon qui, d'un geste, se débarassa défintivement du morceau de tissu.

Un frisson, qui n'était certainement pas du à la température, parcourut l'échine de Draco quand il sentit les doigts du Survivant effleurer l'épiderme de son torse. La bouche du brun descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule tandis que ses mains caressaient sensuellement ses reins.

Son souffe était saccadé et il savait que, s'il s'écoutait un peu trop, il se laisserait totalement aller entre les mains expertes du Gryffondor, s'offrant sans retenue et le laissant faire de lui absolument tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa fierté légendaire ! Après tout, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas laisser Harry Potter le soumettre, et ce dés leur première fois !

Le blondinet décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. Il saisit le visage de Harry entre ses doigts et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cette fois, ce fut le brun qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

Puis, il ôta la robe du garçon et lui murmura un : « Assied toi… » qui ne laissait aucune place à d'éventuelles objections.

Le brun obéit sagement et, lorsqu'il fut au sol, où le blond avait pris soin un peu plus tôt d'utiliser un sort qui avait permis de recouvrir la petite surface d'un tapis d'herbes moelleuses, le Serpentard s'installa confortablement sur ses cuisses et scella ses lèvres aux siennes avec plus de fougue encore.

Il se hâta de ôter la chemise et la cravate du brun. Puis il caressa du bout des doigts le torse désormais nu, s'attardant sur les flancs si sensibles. Ses lèvres ne restèrent pas inactives et suivirent de peu le chemin tracé par ses mains. Il embrassa ainsi chaque parcelle de peau, capturant au passage l'un des deux boutons de chair rose dressé par le plaisir, le suçotant, le malmenant sans vergogne. Et, alors qu'il passait à son jumeau, sa main dégraffa habilement le pantalon du garçon qui gémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts fins s'insinuer sous ses vêtements et s'emparer de son membre tendu pour le caresser d'une façon indécente.

Les lèvres du blond quittèrent le bouton de chair devenu écarlate et reprirent leur route vers le Sud, embrassant langoureusement les abdominaux, passant la langue dans le nombril, pour venir s'aventurer plus bas…

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ce qu'il convoitait et redressa le visage vers celui de l'autre jeune homme. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de Harry. L'iris couleur émeraude avait maintenant cédé pratiquement toute la place au noir de la pupille dilatée.

Le Survivant leva sa main et caressa, comme il aimait le faire, la joue de son futur amant :

« Tu….tu n'es pas obligé de faire ç... »

Malfoy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il lui sourit, provoquant, puis reporta son attention sur sa virilité qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il donna un premier coup de langue sur le bout gorgé de sang, puis un second. Il en traça ensuite toute la longueur d'une manière tout à fait sensuelle.

Harry était au paradis. Au paradis entre les mains expertes d'un ange particulièrement entreprenant. Malfoy était, en cet instant, la représentation exacte du mot luxure. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que le Serpentard puisse être aussi audacieux.

Le Survivant hoqueta soudainement quand il sentit la bouche du blond le prendre entièrement. Il le sentit aller et venir, tout d'abord très doucement. Puis de plus en plus vite. Bientôt sa main se joignit aux mouvements de ses lèvres. Il léchait, suçait, caressait…et faisait perdre la tête au brun qui haleta deséspérement :

« Aaah ! Mal…Malfoy…je…

- J'ai un prénom tu sais, murmura le blond entre deux coups de langue

- Je…je sais…c'est…l'ha…l'habitude…Ahh !

- Je sais… »

Sentant le brun trop proche de l'extase, Draco stoppa tout mouvement et se redressa pour aller capturer ses lèvres. Harry poussa alors un grognement de frustration.

Oui, Malfoy était un sadique. Mais il ne voulait pas que le brun se laisse aller si facilement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse de cette façon, pas la première fois. Puis, il savait assurément que de cette manière, le brun n'en deviendrait que plus hardi.

Et, effectivement, c'est en souriant, satisfait, qu'il vit son amant le renverser sur le dos pour venir se placer entre ses jambes.

L'endroit était, certes, exigu, mais bien suffisant pour leur permettre de s'allonger sans avoir à se contorsionner tels des acrobates.

Le Gryffondor s' empressa de lui retirer ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et resta là, à contempler sa nudité, pendant quelques instants.

Malfoy se sentit rougir sous ce regard oppressant. Il ne disait rien, se contentait d'observer Harry le regarder. C'était la première fois depuis son enfance que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même le voyait nu. Il n'en avait pas honte, il se savait beau…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est à quel point il l'était pour le Rouge et Or.

Le brun était entièrement fasciné par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Tout, en Draco Malfoy, était fascinant. Il était de ceux que l'on remarque au moment même où l'on entre dans une pièce.

Depuis ses cheveux presque blanc jusqu'à sa peau si pâle, en passant par ses yeux mercure…

Il semblait luir sous l'éclat des centaines de petites étincelles qui leur tournaient autour et qui illuminaient la grotte.

Harry termina d'ôter ses propres vêtements. Puis il se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Draco gémit quand leurs deux membres se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel état d'excitation.

Tout en mêlant sa salive à la sienne, la main du brun se glissa petit à petit entre leurs deux ventres et emprisonna la verge du blond entre ses doigts. En onaniste de talent, il lui imposa alors un va et vient constant. Sa bouche dévia subitement sa trajectoire, quittant les lèvres à présent gonflées pour aller parsemer le torse imberbe de baisers légers comme des plumes.

Il descendit graduellement et, lorsqu'il infligea à son partenaire le même traitement que celui-ci lui avait reservé un peu plus tôt , lorsqu'il engloutit sans attendre le membre durci, le blond hurla de plaisir et se cambra violemment vers l'arrière.

Il fit durer ce doux supplice pendant de longues minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles il avait pu se rendre compte que le blondinet était bien plus démonstratif que lui ! Le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir, de soupirer, de crier de plaisir tout en se cambrant pour approfondir le contact entre lui et les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

"Har…Harry…je…je te veux...en moi...Ahh!" articula t'il avec difficulté, le souffle saccadé.

"Tu es sûr?"

Malfoy acquiesça, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa Némésis.

Harry entreprit alors de préparer son bel amant. Il humecta l'un de ses doigts et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'intimité de son compagnon. Tandis qu'il s'insinuait en lui, il sentit le garçon se tendre devant cette intrusion. Afin de détourner son attention de cette subite douleur, il cajola de nouveau son membre tout en continuant ses mouvements en lui.

Un second doigts rejoignit le premier quand il entendit Draco pousser à nouveau un gémissement de satisfaction.

« Harry… » l'entendit-il chuchoter, lui faisant saisir par là qu'il se sentait prêt à le recevoir.

Le sus-nommé se redressa à la hauteur du sorcier. Il se lubrifia consciencieusement et plaça les jambes fines sur ses épaules.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Le souffle court, Malfoy anticipait avec une certaine angoisse ce qui allait suivre. Il n'était pas duppe, il savait que cela serait douloureux. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir diablement envie.

Le fait de savoir que Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui qui a survécu…allait être en lui…allait être à lui…pour toujours…Plus que cela, le fait de savoir que ce garçon de onze ans, qui jadis lui avait refusé sa main, allait se lier à lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours…Cela ne faisait qu'attiser son envie de lui appartenir entièrement.

Enfin, le brun prit une grande inspiration et entra en lui d'un habile coup de reins.

Le blond se mordit brutalement la lèvre pour empêcher un hurlement de souffrance de s'échapper. Ses mains se crispèrent et il s'aggripa sauvagement aux touffes d'herbes vertes, en arrachant quelques unes au passage.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait être _si_ douloureux, et son côté douillet ne l'aidait en rien.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Voyant la détresse de son compagnon, il effleura amoureusement le visage pâle du bout des doigts et dit à voix basse :

« Si…si tu veux je peux m'arrêter et… »

Le blond hocha négativement la tête. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Harry ne se retire. Il encercla de ses bras les épaules du Gryffondor et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Puis, Harry commença à se mouvoir calmement en lui. La douleur s'estompa au fur et à mesure et le jeune brun se permit de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans ce corps qui s'offrait sans retenue. Lorsque son membre vint percuter cette glande masculine si sensible à l'intérieur du jeune homme, c'est un cri de plaisir qui fit écho dans la petite caverne où la chaleur était devenue presque étouffante.

« Aaah ! Harry…plus…plus vite ! »

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, entraîner par les manifestations sonores de son partenaire dont il avait saisi le sexe et auquel il soumettait le même rythme que celui de leur coït.

De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux. Plus rien d'autre que cette étreinte sauvage et passionnée. Ils étaient en sueur et abandonnés dans un océan de sensations qui leur faisait perdre le peu de raison qu'il leur restait.

Soudain, le Survivant changea de position. Il se redressa et, sans se séparer du blond, le souleva et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Tous deux étaient maintenant face à face, collés l'un à l'autre, dans une position totalement érotique. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, gémirent de concert. Les coups de boutoir du brun se firent de plus en plus extrêmes, faisant monter et descendre le blond de façon effrénée.

« Harry…je…je vais…Aaahh ! » susurra ce dernier, sentant l'extase bien trop proche.

Sur un dernier coup de reins et dans un ultime râle, les deux hommes, le regard rivé l'un à l'autre, se libérèrent ensemble.

Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, Harry toujours au dessus de Draco. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement, témoignant de leurs efforts passés.

C'est alors que Malfoy brisa ce silence d'un murmure :

« Maintenant ?

- Maintenant…

- Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais… »

Après ce court dialogue, l'esprit toujours embrumé par l'orgasme, il chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe froissée à ses côtés et s'en saisit.

Le brun, dont le corps ne faisait toujours qu'un avec son amant, s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et observa le blond. Il était temps…

Draco approcha sa baguette de Harry et en posa la pointe à l'emplacement du cœur :

« Attend… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'aime…» confia t'il enfin. Un sourire heureux lui répondit, et Malfoy prononça la formule :

« Anima...Fusionis ! »

Une lumière apparut alors dans sa propre poitrine. Celle-ci, de plus en plus éblouissante, se répandit progressivement jusqu'à son épaule, puis dans son bras, zébrant la peau d'une marque lumineuse. C'était un peu comme si ses veines se remplissaient de lumière.

Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention et réitéra :

" Anima Fusionis ! "

L'éclat parcourant sa peau s'étendit de sa main et continua sa course jusqu'à sa baguette. Enfin, de la pointe de cette dernière, l'éclat plongea dans la poitrine du brun jusqu'à son propre cœur.

A cet instant, Malfoy hurla tant la souffrance qu'il ressentit était grande. Il avait l'atroce impression qu'une partie de lui-même était arrachée. Cette brusque sensation lui coupa le souffle l'espace de quelques secondes. La lumière émanant de son cœur s'était tarie et était à présent dans le corps de son compagnon qui, lui, ne ressentait qu'une intense chaleur qui se logeait dans ses entrailles…

Malfoy perdait une partie de sa magie…Harry en gagnait une. C'était aussi simple que ça…

Quand tout fut terminé, ils s'écroulèrent enfin et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, contrecoup de ce sort qui venait de sceller définitivement leurs destins…

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveillerait, il trouverait Draco à ses côtés, dormant à point fermé. Il saisirait la baguette d'aubépine et emploierait un simple « Accio » qui lui permettrait de faire venir à lui ses lunettes…

Puis il sourierait, simplement heureux.

Hermione avait eu raison. Hermione avait toujours raison.

Il réveillerait son petit ami, l'étreindrerait encore et encore…

Oui, le vent s'était calmé. Il avait cessé de soufflé. Et les cartes symbolisant leur relation s'étaient dressées en glorieux château...

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Leurs deux noms étaient antagonistes. Mais de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, n'est ce pas ? Ils s'étaient detestés, mais n'avaient pu s'ignorer jusque là….

Tout cela, au final, c'est un peu…comme chien et chat…

FIN

Noooootteeuuuh :

Et Voilà ! Chest finiiiiii !!!

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous a plu, ainsi que ce ch' tit lemon ! Je crois que c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais écrit ! Il faut dire que mon dernier lemon remonte à très loin ! Quand j'étais jeune XD

Bref, je trouve que celui-ci à un côté très « Hot », très sensuel, et c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais…

J'y ai sincèrement mis tout mon cœur ! J'espère qu'il vous aura fait plaisir car c'est à votre demande que je l'ai écrit !

J'espère également que vous suivrez mes prochaines histoires !!

Un grand merci à vous toutes qui m'avez laissé des reviews ! C'est elles qui m'ont encouragées à terminer cette histoire ! Un gros gros grooooos poutou à vous toutes !

A très bientôt!


End file.
